A Heart Claimed By Darkness
by The Archfiend
Summary: Arra MacMathan is the daughter of Sherlock Holmes, the resident sociopath of 221B. Raised by her mother untill her death, ignored by her father. Arra leans on a perfect stranger who happens to be more than he seems. Will she find out the truth before she gives him her heart? Will she join his quest against her father or is blood more powerful than love?[OC/Moriarty]
1. The Sperm Donor's New Flatmate

**Hey guys I was encouraged to do is by a fellow Fic writer,****Internet KidCaffeine Addict****, thank you dearie, I am not abandoning The blood of the gods and the heart of Camelot, but this story just WON'T leave me alone, Moriarty is sat shouting in the back of my head that he will turn me into shoes if I continue to ignore him. Please review even if to be critical I don't mind! So Dearies enjoy! - EevaPendragon**

Chapter 1 – The Sperm Donor's New Flatmate

Arra shook her head thinking to herself, _I have no choice, mums not here anyone, the sperm donor with have to do and I am not going to Mike or Gran._ She absent-mindedly picked at her green scarf around her neck; as she knocked on the door of 221b. She heard Mrs H shuffle to the door and as she opened it, Arra grinned. **High on marijuana, has a new boyfriend, annoyed, found body parts in the fridge.** Arra's grin grew wider at her deductions.

"Hello Mrs H, how's the hip?" she asked

"Hello Arra dear, it's not that bad at the moment, could you ask him not to put body parts in the bloody fridge. Come in out of the cold! My, your hairs getting long, are you going to cut it again?" Mrs Hudson asked

"Nope, gonna keep it long, it annoys him and Mike, how is the new man?" Arra smiled wickedly playing with a strand of her fiery, red hair that hung at her slim waist.

"Oh, get upstairs you did not come here to see me Arra MacMathan, go on he's in." She spoke pushing the reluctant Arra upstairs as she went back into her flat. Arra slowly trudged up the stairs.

"Hey Holmes, you alive?" she shouted, which gained no response, she saw him sat in his prayer pose, in his mind palace probably. Arra grinned as she took out the marker pen from her bag and drew a comedy moustache on the unmoving and unblinking man; she proceeded to plait his unruly curly hair making him look completely ridiculous. She sat down in the chair opposite; she made herself comfy and started to read his case notes. _Ooh triple suicide, Greg was clueless again!_

"When did you get here?" his voice filled with annoyance broke through her musings at the case he was interested in.

"Nice to see you too, Dad!" she spat out the word dad, at Sherlock Holmes. He just ignored her venom towards him.

"Why are you here Arra?" he asked impatiently

"I need a place to crash, I'd have gone to Mum, but well you know and you are my dad so could I crash here?" she asked impatiently

"No!" he responded quickly

"What!" her Irish temper flaring quickly

"I said no did you not hear the first time?" he responded sounding bored.

If she had ever wanted to slap her father it was now.

"Why?" She asked trying to reign in her temper and failing. He raised his eyebrow which pissed her off even more. She had taken to pacing the room; she refrained from throwing something at him.

"I am getting a new flat mate!" He smirked. She stopped pacing and turned to face him and started laughing. His expression turned sour.

"Who would want to be your flatmate, I only asked because I have no one else and I am getting kicked out because of you upsetting my friend" she did the quotation mark sign with her fingers around the word friend.

"His name is John Watson, I will let you discover the rest when you meet, I will be back in 20 minutes." With that he flounces out. She let out a scream in anger, that bloody man.

She heard a shout "Arra dear are you alright? Do you need me to come up?"

"No Mrs H, he pissed me off that's all, I am fine." She shouted back

"Two can play that game Sherlock Holmes." She muttered to herself as she rooted through the cupboards under the sink, she grinned in triumph when she found what she was looking for: bleach and hydrochloric acid. She started pouring bleach and the acid into her father's experiments, he seriously underestimated her, and she was half Holmes after all. After she completed sabotaging his experiments. She skipped down the stairs grinning, her red hair fanning out behind her. She stopped and knocked at Mrs Hudson's door.

"Come in." The older woman called.

"Hey Mrs H, how about I make us a cuppa?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh love that sounds wonderful, I've just got these new biscuits, we can have them with a nice cup of tea." She replied looking for the biscuits, Mrs H reminded her so much of Gran, after all they tolerated the Holmes boys, Arra smiled at the older woman and began making tea with a grin on her face.

* * *

"Aar Molly have you got the results in?" Sherlock turned to St. Bart's mousy pathologist.

"Oh yes... Sherlock why do you have a moustache drawn on your face and your hair all plaited?" Molly asked when she met his eyes.

"What?" he turned to look at his reflection and smirked _this is war MacMathan!_

"Goodbye Molly, text me the results, I have someone I need to speak to and I have a meeting arranged." He shouted as he waltzed out of the door.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Mrs H, do you mind getting the door, I'd go but I'm washing up." Arra called

"You didn't have to dear, and of course." Mrs Hudson replied

Arra heard Mrs Hudson open the door and great her father and the mysterious John Watson, _he must be a psychopath to want to share a flat with him_ she thought bitterly to herself. She heard them moved upstairs. She listened intently **limp** _hmm Watson had a limp._

Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly sneaked upstairs to get a good look at John Watson. At the top of the stairs her eyes met a sandy-haired man, around 39. Then she started to make deductions as she leant on the door frame. **Army doctor, Afghanistan, elder female sibling who he doesn't get on with, ****psychosomatic limp, PDSD.**

He turned to face her before she could make anymore, she watched his pupils dilate as his gaze took her in _interesting he finds me attractive._

* * *

John Watson's eyes moved up the red-head slim but curvaceous body, his eyes lingered on her full breast, then moved up to her face, she was breath-taking, she had full red lips that stood out on her pale skin, her small nose was sprinkled with freckles that also crossed her clear high cheekbones, her eyes were the mix of blue, green, grey and gold they were bright with curiosity, her thick flame red hair curled around her heart-shaped face and ended at her slim waist. She smiled at him, and then moved off the door frame holding her hand out to him.

"Arra MacMathan pleased to meet you."

"John Watson and likewise."

"Who told you this time Holmes, was it Molly?" she directed at Sherlock

"Yes and this means war!" he turned away from her

"Do I have to remind you what happened last time you declared war on me?" Arra grinned

"What happened?" John asked

Arra grinned "Let's put it this way, someone lost a bet and ended up spending the day with is Archenemy because he is childish that way and also a certain idiot." She winked at John who blushed slightly.

"John, do stop ogling my daughter and Arra what else have you done, I know you have done something else?" Sherlock countered

"Wait...What? You have a daughter?" John asked looking shocked

Arra giggled "Why is it when people find that out everyone is so shocked. I know it's because you're an asshole, isn't that right daddy dearest."

Arra felt her phone going off, she sighed and looked at it.

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Do stop annoying him, if you need somewhere to stay you only have to ask - MH

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

I didn't ask you Mike coz I am not supposed to be your responsibility, I am supposed to be his and plus annoying him is fun J - ANAM

P.S The Sperm Donor has a new flat mate called John Watson ex-army doctor

* * *

Almost instantly;

From: The God of Pastries

You are my niece so you are my responsibility, and do use proper English. Please stop calling him that Arra he is your father and thank you for the information – MH

* * *

Arra grinned at her phone and didn't reply it had GPS so he knew where she was.

Mrs Hudson walked through the door "What do you think, then, Doctor Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll need two bedrooms."

Arra laughed at Dr Watson's awkwardness and his quick response "Of course we'll be needing two."

"Oh, don't worry; there's all sorts round here. Mrs Turner next door's got married ones." Mrs Hudson smiled

Arra laughed at John's look at Sherlock "Mrs H, I am living proof that Holmes isn't gay and neither is Dr Watson, oh Mike said I have to be nice so you do to!" she waggled her tongue at the detective at the last part, who frowned at the mention of his brother.

"How do you know I'm not gay? I'm not but how?" John asked looking a mix of relief and confusion

"Dr Watson your pupils dilate every time you look at me and if I took your pulse it would be raised and they don't dilate when you look at him. I would be flattered but sorry you're not my type and dating the daughter, ha-ha well, niece is a whole different kettle of fish." She grinned.

"Please call me John." He asked as he blushed, she smiled and nodded.

"Sherlock the mess you've made!" Mrs Hudson clucked

"Actually Mrs. H that was me." Arra admitted sheepishly smiling.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed "Go to your room!"

With that her Irish temper exploded "I am 20 not 10 and you lost the right to ever tell me to do that, oh and in three weeks I won't have a roof over my head never mind a room and it's all because you had to show off, Mike's more of a father than you! You're not 16 anymore Holmes so fucking grow up, sometimes I wish Mike was my father because you're nothing more than a disappointment and that's all you have ever been!" She shouted.

"Get out!" He said quietly

"With pleasure, Sperm Donor!" She grabbed her things and turned to John "I am sorry, John but my dad is a dick, good day!" she said then ran out of the room and down the stair as tears hazed her vision. She bumped straight in to Greg Lestrade.

"Arra, hey." he spoke pulling her into a hug "Hey what's up?" he asked when he noticed her tears.

"Who do you think?" she spoke softly, "Go on, I'll be okay don't worry, I have enough of that with Mycroft." She tried smiled jokingly. He looked torn so she pushed him to the stairs and walked out of the door to an uncertain future.

**So that was just the first chapter let me know what you think the bold writing is deductions and the italic writing is thoughts and if you hadn't guessed Mycroft is The God of Pastries I have kinda based Arra's and Mycroft's relationship on mine with my uncle. So I hoped you enjoyed reading.**

**\- EevaPendragon out**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**I had two reviews whoop thank you dearies. Now the daughter of our favourite high functioning sociopath meets our consulting criminal! Warning! Drunk Arra and Jim so possible, no definite Smut. Have fun reading. **

Chapter 2 – A Chance Meeting

Arra practically ran out of Baker Street, her angry tears blinding her vision. As she turned on to Crawford Street she felt herself collide with someone, she felt his hands move to her waist to steady her. She looked up into his dark brown eyes; she was about an inch taller than her. **Works in an office, single no serious relationships, Irish, important, liar, no family, finds me attractive. **She deduced quickly, she noticed he still had hold of her.

"I'm sorry, Miss I didn't mean to ..." his soft, voice had an Irish accent to it

"No, it's mine, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She interrupted as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked his eyes filled with genuine concern, Arra was shocked no one was ever concerned with her except her grandparents and Mike.

"No...No you didn't hurt me that was someone else; I had an argument with my dad." She answered wiping her eyes, then noticing the paperwork on the floor that he had dropped when she had bumped into him. "Please let me help you." She bent down and started picking up the paper; he looked shocked then began helping her.

"Thank you, Miss?" he asked

"Arra MacMathan and you are?" She asked offering her hand

"Jim Moray." He shook her hand and helped her up.

"So Jim, how about I buy you a drink to apologise?" she asked smiling and their still held hands.

"But I walked into you." He started

"Well I buy one round then you buy the other and if we don't want to kill each other after that then we will take it from there." She grinned.

He smiled then nodded "Where?"

"Well Jim, I know this great Irish Pub called O'Neill's; I'm in the mood for Guinness because I'm a true Irish lass!" She grinned linking his arm. He looked a bit shocked at her revelation.

"You're Irish?" he asked. She grinned and nodded.

"Come on, Moray, we're wasting daylight?" she joked

* * *

"So why were you crying?" Jim asked taking a sip of his beer.

She took a long drink before answering "My dad and I have a strained relationship at best, I asked him for help and he said no." She spoke quietly

"What did you need help with?" he asked taking her hand rubbing it soothingly like her mum use to when she was stressed and upset. She moaned as the pressure increased, he stopped abruptly. She looked into his eyes and saw them almost black with lust, she knew hers matched his but she was not going to throw herself at a random stranger. She averted her eyes from his as she blushed.

"Don't stop, it's nice my mum use to do it. I need a place to stay till I find a flat share, because my current house mate is kicking me out because my dad told her that her boyfriend was sleeping with our other house mate and her sister, so she's kicking us all out because she can't trust us with her boyfriend what happened to chicks before dicks." He smirked at that "He's not even my type!" she continued

He looked at their entwined hands and she downed the last of her drink, the alcohol slowly taking its effect on both of them.

"So who is your type?" he asked the uncertainty in his voice

"Well, dark hair, dark eyes, around 5'8, I have a thing for guys with accents and they must have a cute smile . . . like yours." It was his turn to blush. She grinned he was cute when he blushed.

"Max, get me two more Guinness' and two double whisky's, please." Arra grinned handing the bartender a twenty.

"That bad?" he asked

"Yep, well you know the sperm donor." She grinned handing Jim the whisky and raised it as a toast, then drank it in one.

"Hey it was my turn to pay! And Sperm donor?" he flirted

"My name for my dad, my uncle's is The God of Pastries." He snorted at her response making his drink go up his nose. She burst into laughter, his deep laugh joining hers.

* * *

After several Guinness' and Whisky shots later, Arra felt her earlier inhibitions leave her, she leaned towards the handsome stranger, and she felt his lips crush to hers. She gasped and the shock of electricity between them, at this his tongue entered her mouth, she pulled him closer. He pulled away leaning his head against hers as they panted heavily.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked his accent growing stronger. Arra nodded unable to trust her voice. They stood up, he helped her into her coat both swaying from the amount of alcohol they had both consumed. They stumbled out of the door giggling, and clutching each other. Jim pinned her to the wall, capturing her lips once again pressing close to her. She felt his arousal through their thin clothing. She broke away from his kisses.

"As much as I'm enjoying this I don't want to have sex against a wall." She grinned as she rubbed against him; he growled and captures her lips again. Then he pulled her to the road, flagging a taxi.

"16 Cato Street." He said as they slid in. Once the door was closed, he pounced on her lips, bruising them. The Cabbie chuckled, and muttered young 'ens. They both giggled at that.

Jim muttered against her lip "I'm not that young, I'm 38."

Arra giggled "Well I am, I'm only 20."

"Mmm a younger woman." He growled capturing her lips and invading her mouth with his tongue as it fought for dominance against hers.

"You're here, £10.50 please." The cabbie called laughing. Jim gave him the money as they got out of the cab.

* * *

After they had entered the flat, Jim slammed Arra against the door, closing it. He lifted her against the door so she could wrap her legs around his middle rubbing against his hard member causing the friction they both needed. Without a word he carried her to the bedroom, grabbing something from the side before she saw. He laid her on the bed pushing her hands above her head and started moving down her body, first ripping her tights then her lacy knickers, his fingers brushed against her core, she froze then moaned loudly, she moved her hands to touch him.

"No!" he ordered grabbing her hands pushing them towards the top of the bed frame, then he snapped some leather handcuffs around one of her wrists, then around the other after threading them through the bars of the bed frame. He looked at her questioningly as if asking it is okay. The truth was Arra had never been so turned on in her life.

"Jim?" her voice was broken with lust

"Yes?" he purred

"You are still wearing too many clothes, with that point so am I!" she bit her lip.

He growled ripping his clothes off, then hers. She heard the condom wrapper tear. She screamed as he pushed his fingers into her which was joined by his tongue. She bucked towards him. He moved his fingers quickly and with expertise causing her to forget everything in the heat of pleasure. She moaned his name as she came closer to climax. Then the world tilted as she came she screamed.

"JIM!"

Before the world could return to normal, he thrust into her, she screamed again. He started pummeling into her at a punishing pace she orgasimed another three times before he came heavily her name sounding on his lips. As their breathing returned to normal, he pulled throwing the used condom away, lying on his back; Arra wound herself around him as she felt empty without him inside her. Her head rested on his chest, the rise and fall of his chest and his steady heartbeat lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I did warn you about the smut ;) further note if you don't like the pairing then don't read it also I have never claimed to be great at English, I am going for content not grammar, who likes grammar any way oh yes weirdo's as my favourite detective would say "stop forcing your opinions on the world" if that is you only criticism then whatever. I own NOTHING but the OCs, oops I forgot to say. Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and followed, PM me or review if you want any other pairing warning I won't be doing Johnlock as Mary is going to be a major part later in the story. I was thinking of making Arra pregnant at the fall, I am going to post a poll so leave your opinion please. Please feel free to ask me anything about the story.**

**Quick shout out to ****Dark Magical Sorcres**** and ****Internet KidCaffeine Addict**** who reviewed**

**-TheArchfiend out**


	3. It's Fun Winding Up Morons!

Chapter 3 – It's fun winding up Morons

Arra woke to hear People are Strange by the Echo &amp; the Bunnymen from her phone. She quickly untangled herself from Jim's sleeping form. She grabbed it from the floor.

"Mike, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Of course, I do, but you are needed, there is a drugs bust at 221B!" Mycroft answered sounding rather annoyed.

"Shit, again?" she spoke as she gathered her clothes from the floor. "Have Anthea pick me up in 15 minutes." She spoke with authority.

"She is on her way, tread carefully Arra; I have a bad feeling about this." He asked

"I will do but not around Anderson, if I have to stop my plans I am winding him up." She spoke pulling her blouse over her head. The response was a dark chuckling from the older man. Arra grinned in response and the line went dead. She searched for her underwear which when she found was ripped into shreds, she grinned wickedly as she pulled a spare pair from her bag. Once fully dressed, she searched for a pen and paper. She found a bohemian writing set on the desk and quickly scrawled a note.

* * *

_Sorry Jim, _

_I've been called into work, I should be back in the morning if not here's my number I really want to see you again._

_Arra_

* * *

She wrote her number underneath; she walked into the bedroom placing it upon her now vacant pillow. She smiled he looked so much younger and care free asleep, she gently kissed his forehead and walked out of the flat grabbing her shoes on the way. She didn't notice him wake up, and see the anger and disappointment in his eyes till he read the note.

Arra was sat in John's chair when Lestrade and the sniffer dogs descended onto 221B.

"Arra? What are you doing here?" Lestrade asked looking rather confused.

"I'm here to save you a job, he's clean as for the evidence I am assuming it's the case you want as Holmes does not own anything in that alarming shade of pink and also so I can to wind up my favourite moron." She grinned in response her attention turning to Anderson.

"How did you know?" Greg asked confused

"How do you think I know? He phoned me, I am not happy with you, could you not wait till the morning I was rather busy!" she frowned

"Who is he?" Anderson asked

Arra glared at him "Do not ask questions that do not concern you!" she snapped

"Mycroft." Understanding passing through Greg.

She smiled then; she took her phone and started playing Whistle while You Work from Snow White and the Severn Dwarfs because she knew just how much her presence annoyed Anderson. Greg coughed to cover his laughter as she grinned at him.

"Sir, she could have destroyed all the evidence, before we arrived." Donovan spoke quickly

"Destroyed ha, if he had anything, I'd have smoked it, if you want to annoy him check his sock draw and Greg sit in his chair." She grinned at the DI, who did just as she had suggested.

* * *

To: Sperm Donor

I suggest you get back to Baker St – ANAM

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

DR started, he's clean, checked everywhere; it's happening coz he didn't give SY the evidence for his case. - ANAM

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Well done. Correct English please. What plans did he disrupt now? – MH

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

You do not want to know dear uncle; you do not wish to know ;) – ANAM

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Who was it this time? -MH

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

No one you know, he works in an office non-government – ANAM

* * *

From: Sperm Donor

What have you done now? – SH

* * *

To: Sperm Donor

Not me SY, the sniffer dogs are here and so are your two favourite people in the world – ANAM

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Do we need the have THE TALK? – MH

* * *

Arra spluttered in laughter at Mike's question. This received raised eyebrows.

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

NO! Already had it from mum, stop trying to give yourself a coronary –ANAM

* * *

Her attention was then gained by Sherlock thundering into the room. Followed by a rather wind-swept Watson.

"Arra?" John asked noticing her

"Hello John, have you been kidnapped by anyone yet." She asked grinning.

"Wait, What? How did you know?" he stuttered

"She's my keeper John, she knows everything, and I am guessing he told you, seeing as you are now not wearing tights and you were before, you were busy when he called you." Sherlock interrupted

"It did actually, Holmes; let's just say I was enjoying myself immensely." Grinning enjoying watching Sherlock squirm, John hid his small grin behind his hand. "Greg could you hurry this up I've only had the grand total of three hours' sleep today!" she turned to the DI sat in Holmes' chair.

"Are these human eyeballs?" Donovan asked. Sherlock turned in anger.

"Put them back." He shouted

"They were in the fridge." She responded

"They are an experiment." He snapped

"Not any more they ain't." Arra muttered

"What did you do?" he turned to face her as she sang along with the most annoying Disney songs she could find.

"You declared war Holmes, call it industrial sabotage." She replied grinning at him. "Get back to your case Holmes, our war can wait."

He pouted like a child.

"This is childish." He growled

"I am dealing with a child." Lestrade responded

"You said who hunts within a crowd, who do we trust the most?" John added

"Cabbies." Arra replied.

"What did you say?" Sherlock turned to face her

"Me, nothing it's your case figure it out!" she went back to her phone.

"According to someone, the murderer has the case and we'll find it in the hands of our favourite psychopath." Anderson started

"Not a psychopath, he's a high functioning sociopath." Arra chimed

"Do your research." Sherlock added smiling at his daughter's defence of him.

Then People are Strange came from Arra's phone.

"Yo." She replied.

"Really Arra, Is he there?" Mycroft drawled out.

"Yep! He's upsetting people." Arra grinned putting emphasis on the P as Sherlock said

"Be quiet Anderson you lower the IQ of the entire street."

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Arra laughed "I gotta go, duty calls!" realising she had blocked out most of what her father said putting the phone down.

"You got it yet, Holmes?" Arra asked sounding bored

"Yes!" Holmes shouted

"About time!" she spoke jumping off the chair walking to the door.

"Wait you know who it is? Tell me Arra!" Lestrade called.

"I would but I already have. Think Greg, Think." Arra called over her shoulder as she met the murderer on the stairs.

"Well done you baffled Holmes, but not me!" she smiled

"Are you going to tell the police?" he asked a slow smile reaching his lips.

"No, that's Holmes' job, I'm his babysitter. You did it for family and you have a built up immunity to the poison. Did I miss anything?" she shrugged, walking past him down to the waiting cab as he sent Holmes a text.

Arra sent one to Mycroft.

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

Found the murderer before Holmes again, may need back up, he is going to play his game, use my phone for GPS, I'll text you the code if I need help – ANAM

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Make sure you do and be safe – MH

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

Aww Say things like that Mike and people will think you care – ANAM

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Don't push it Arra – MH

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

Now who's using improper English :P – ANAM

* * *

Arra looked up to find Sherlock getting into the cab beside her, he raised his eyebrow as she put in her headphones listening to I Still Believe, she briefly considered if her Lost Boys obsession was getting out of hand then quickly brushed it off.

They arrived at Roland Kerr Further Education College; it was empty at this time of night. The cabbie lead them to an empty science lab. _God, I know now why I hated school. _ Arra took a seat away from them, and pretended that she was ignoring them. She was good at acting so this was easy.

The cabbie placed two bottles in front of him and Sherlock.

Then asked "Sherlock Holmes. I was warned about you. I've been on your website too. Brilliant stuff. Loved it.

Sherlock ego inflated _Great_! Thought Arra bitterly "Who warned you about me?"

"Someone out there who's noticed." Jeff responded

"Who? Who would notice me?" Sherlock asked looking interested

"You're too modest, Mr. Holmes." He responded

"He really isn't!" responded Arra, moving to sit beside her father. Sherlock frowned.

"You know you look very alike." Jeff commented

"Yes, well people with IQ over 175 do begin to look similar, yours however is only 168." She deduced quickly

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, Arra quickly text Mycroft under the table.

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

Vatican Cameos – ANAM

* * *

She felt it vibrate in response; she nodded at Sherlock which he deduced that back-up was waiting if necessary.

"One thing about being a cabbie. You always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprised more of us don't branch out." Jeff spoke

Arra snorted "You would be surprised." She cocked her head to the side watching him, she smiled when she realised he was uncomfortable with her staring at him like that. Sherlock's eyebrow rose again. She gave him a look that said _not now Holmes._

She saw the cabbie become slightly impatient "You ready yet, Mr. Holmes? Ready to play?" he asked

Sherlock scoffed that "Play what? It's a 50-50 chance."

He smiled "It's not chance its chess. You're not playing the numbers, you're playing me. Did I just give you the good pill or the bad pill? Is it a bluff? Or a double-bluff? Or a triple-bluff?"

Sherlock responded"It's still just chance."

He replied"Four people, in a row? It's not chance."

"Luck." Was the only response from the Consulting Detective.

"It's genius. I know how people think. I know how people think I think. I can see it all, like a map inside my head. Everyone's so stupid, even you except her she's not. Or maybe God just loves me." Turning to Arra, Sherlock frowned at this.

"Either way, you're wasted as a cabbie." Arra responded.

"So you risked your life four times just to kill strangers. Why?" Sherlock asked

"Time to play." The cabbie responded

"He is." Arra answered

"This is my because you're dying you've just murdered four people." Sherlock deduced

"I've outlived four people. That's the most fun you can have with an aneurysm. When I die they won't get much, my kids. Miss MacMathan deduced that." Her head snapped up at the mention of her name "Oh, yes, his fan is interested in you as well; you are practically inseparable, are you a lot of money in driving cabs."

"I'm his babysitter." She responded darkly, he responded by laughing.

"Or serial killing." Sherlock continued annoyed at the interruption.

"You'd be surprised." He responded

"So surprise me … Us." Sherlock said

"I have a sponsor." Jeff responded leaning back into his chair.

"You have a what?" father and daughter asked at the same time.

"For every life I take money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they'll be. See? It's nicer than you think." He chuckled to himself.

"Who would sponsor a serial killer?" Arra asked

"Who would be a fan of Sherlock Holmes?" he responded

"A moron!" Arra muttered

"Time to choose, Mr Holmes." He turned serious and pulled out a gun.

"What if I don't choose either? I could just walk out of here." Sherlock replied smugly.

Arra looked at the gun and cocked her head,**not real. **She figured quickly her father's game. John would figure out where they were. Not that she need him, she had her Glock in her bag.

"You could take the 50-50 chance or I can shoot you in the head. Funny enough, no one's ever gone for that option." The cabbie leaned closer and aimed the gun at Arra, who simply smiled her hold tightening around her gun.

"I'll have the gun please." Sherlock spoke

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. The gun"

"You don't want to phone a friend?"

"The gun." The cabbie clicked the trigger, producing a small flame. "I know a real gun when I see one. As does she."

"None of the others did." He responded

"Clearly." Sherlock spoke; Arra rolled her eyes, "Well this has been very interesting. I look forward to the court case." As he stood and strode to the door.

"Which one? So I can know if I could have beaten you?" Sherlock stopped and went and grabbed a bottle. "Oh, okay, let's take our medicine Mr Holmes." As they both unscrewed the lid, Sherlock examining his.

"Holmes." Warned Arra, Mycroft ready on speed dial.

"I bet you get bored, don't ya? I know you do. Man like you. So clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it. Still the addict. But this, this is what you're really addicted to. You do anything—anything at all to stop being bored. You're not bored now are ya? Innit good…" The Cabbie started before a shot was heard and ripped through him.

Sherlock ran to the window as Arra sent a text.

* * *

To: The God of Pastries

Killer dead, your help unneeded – ANAM

* * *

From: The God of Pastries

Sherlock's new flatmate is useful then – MH

* * *

Of course, Mycroft knew it was John.

Sherlock had turned his attention to the cabbie "Okay, tell me this: your sponsor, who was it? The one who told you about me—my fan. I want a name."

"No!" he responded as the life bled from him.

Sherlock pressed his foot to the dying man's wound, Arra frowned at this "You're dying and there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name. A name! Now! The NAME!" He shouted

"Moriarty!" the cabbie shouted before he died.

* * *

Sherlock asked "Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me."

Lestrade grinned "Yeah. It's for shock."

Sherlock retorted "I'm not in shock."

Lestrade's grin grew wider "Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs." Before nodding at Arra, who was threating to castrate the paramedic if he put another blanket on her.

"The shooter?" She asked

"Gone, we have nothing."

"I wouldn't say that" Sherlock replied smugly, Arra just rolled her eyes.

"Well, give me what you've got." Lestrade asked as he took out his notebook.

Arra turned and shook her head, as Sherlock began to prove his superior intelligence "The bullet they just dug out of the wall is from a handgun. A kill shot over that distance, from that kind of weapon, that's a crack shot you're looking for but not just a marksman, a fighter. His hands couldn't have shaken at all so clearly he's acclimatized to violence." His eyes found John"He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger though so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service and... nerves of steel" The truth slipped into place in Sherlock's brain"Actually, do you know what, ignore me."

Lestrade looked shocked"Sorry?"

"Here have my blanket Greg?" Arra spoke walking away after placing it around his shoulders.

Sherlock continued"Ignore all of that. It's just the, ah, the shock talking." Placing his blanket around his shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to talk about the, the rent." Sherlock spoke walking away.

"I've still got questions for you." Greg shouted

Sherlock whipped back around "Oh what now? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket."

"Sherlock!"

"And I've just caught you a serial killer. More or less." He answered joining Arra and John.

"Took you long enough Holmes!" Arra smirked

Sherlock, ignoring her "Are you all right?"

John responded simply with "Yes of course I'm all right."

"You have just killed a man." Sherlock grinned

"Holmes cut it. There is only so much damage I can cover that comes from your mouth!" Arra hissed

"Yes, I…" John started looking at Arra"It's true, innit. But he wasn't a very nice man."

"No, no he wasn't really, was he?" Arra smiled

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie." John grinned

"That's true. He was a bad cabbie. You should have seen the route he took us to get here." Sherlock laughed, Arra and John joining him.

"Stop. We can't giggle. It's a crime scene. Stop it." John said still giggling

"You're the one who shot him, not me." Sherlock responded still laughing as Donovan passed.

"Sorry it's the shock." Responded Arra and John who were still laughing

* * *

"You were going to take that damn pill weren't you?" John asked

"Of course I wasn't. Biding my time. Knew you'd turn up." Sherlock countered

"No you didn't. That's how you get your kicks isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever." John replied Arra snickered.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asked

"Because you're an idiot." Arra grinned at John as they all started laughing. Arra linked her arm around Johns.

"Anyone fancy a take away?" She asked

"Chinese?" John suggested, Arra and Sherlock nodded

"You can always tell a good Chinese place by examining the bottom third of the door handle." Sherlock said showing off

"Sherlock that's, the man, the one who kidnapped me." John said as he saw Mycroft.

"I know exactly who that is." Sherlock spoke snapped

"Boss man." Arra smiled which he rolled his eyes

"So another case cracked. How very public-spirited. Though that's never really your motivation, is it." Mycroft asked

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked

"As ever, I'm concerned about you. Both of you" Mycroft pointing his response to Arra

"Yes, I've heard about your concern." Sherlock replied

"Always so aggressive. Didn't it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" Mycroft asked

"Oddly enough, no." Sherlock retorted

"Fucking child!" Arra muttered which was given a strange look by John

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. And you know how it always upset Mummy." Mycroft started

"I upset her? Me? It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft!" Sherlock's voice rising

"You both upset her, do you want me to call her to prove it!" Arra glared at the Holmes boys

"No, wait. Mummy, who's "Mummy"" John asked looking confused

" Mother. Our Mother. This is my brother Mycroft. Putting on weight again?" Sherlock clarified

"Losing fact." Mycroft retorted

"He's your brother? And your uncle?" John asked

"Of course he's my brother." Sherlock responded, Arra just nodded.

"So he's not" John started

"Not what?" gaining Sherlock's attention

"I don't know, criminal mastermind." John replied

Sherlock smirked "Close enough."

"For goodness sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government." Mycroft spoke sounding frustrated.

"He is the British government. When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis. Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does for the traffic. "Sherlock retorted walking away.

John turned to Mycroft "So when you say you're concerned about him, you actually are concerned."

"Yes of course." Mycroft responded

"I mean, it actually is a childish feud?" John asked

"He's always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners." Mycroft smiled

"Yeah. No. God no." He responded

"I don't have to, I remember them." Arra grumbled which John laughed at.

"Hello again." John spoke to Anthea

"Hello." She responding her eyes still glued to her phone _Poor Watson, she's playing snake._

"Yes. We met earlier on this evening."

"Oh." Her eyes finally found him

"Okay. Goodnight." He walked away

"Bye Mycroft, can you have a car pick me up in an hour I have some unfinished business to complete." Arra called as she took John's arm again.

"So Dim sum." John asked

"Mm. I can always predict the fortune cookies." Arra snorted at Sherlock

"No you can't." John replied

"Almost can. You did get shot though." Sherlock humphed

"Sorry?" John asked

"In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound."

"Left shoulder!" Arra grinned

"Lucky guess." John grinned

"Nope!" She retorted

"Liar!" Sherlock smiled fondly at them

"What are you so happy about?" John asked

"Moriarty." Sherlock grinned

"What's Moriarty?" John asked

"A new brand of condom!" Arra shouted, John just grinned and shook his head, Sherlock frowned.

"I have absolutely no idea." He replied

* * *

**I Know I promised smut but alas there is none this is part of the chapter I decided to split in two, there is more of Arra and Jim in the next chapter, I have still yet to find my muse, but I see her returning soon I apologise if I do not update for a while, the life of being in college means teachers who hate me and give me lots of homework, dicks! Oh well adios**

**-The Archfiend**


	4. Oh Where Were We?

**So Guys my muse came back thanks to finding some very interesting Erotica cause erotica authors are basically SMUT Gods and Candice Accola's little guide was SOOOOO helpful. Thank You Marion for reviewing I had to use google translate but thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Contains scenes of sexual nature, I don't know everything neither do I claim to**

Chapter 4 – Oh Where Were We?

Arra found herself enjoying the company of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes as they ate their food which consisted of sweet and sour chicken balls with boiled rice (Arra), Housin Duck with fried rice (Sherlock) and sweet chilli pork with chips (John).

John complained as Arra stole a chip, Sherlock started laughing at their antics so she dunked the said chip into his sauce and complained louder than John. John and Sherlock shared a look as Arra started to defend her food two hands reached out and grabbed a chicken ball each with which Arra shouted.

"Oi!" then they all started laughing so loudly that the other customers started sending them dirty looks which cracked the trio up even more. Then Arra felt her phone vibrate.

* * *

From: Mycroft's Sex Slave

Outside now – A

* * *

Arra ignored it and continued to laugh and joke with her father and his flatmate. Then she heard, I'm a Slave 4 U, start playing on her phone, she groaned as she answered, John raised his eyebrow at the ringtone, Sherlock however looked amused.

"Hello." Arra answered

"We are outside Arra, just think about the hot guy you left most likely naked and waiting for you." Anthea responded. Arra licked her lip, which John's eyes instantly noticed and dilated in response _Great now both she and John were turned on._

"On my way." She said jumping up "Gotta go guys. See ya later." She shouted as she left, jumping into the sleek black car that was parked outside.

"I thought that would change your mind." Anthea laughed.

"16 Cato Street, please, oh wait there is somewhere I need to go first." She spoke as the car drove away.

* * *

Jim turned over the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He was so angry at himself for letting her leave; he pulled on a pair of black pyjama bottoms and padded into the kitchen.

Arra turned and smiled at him. She was wearing one of his shirts that wasn't long enough to cover the very little amount of lace she called underwear.

"Morning, I hope you like bacon, I'm making breakfast." She spoke cheerfully.

"You're still here I thought you had left, I read your note..." Jim started looking bewildered.

"Yeh, about that I'm so sorry, I got called into work, the guy I shadow had a run in with the police and a serial killer, my job does not have the best of timing, forgive me?" She asked looking sheepish.

"Sure, you came back, I thought you wouldn't."

"I wasn't lying about that, Jim from what I remember that was the best sex I've had in my life, usually the guys I see are shit in bed leaving me more frustrated than when I got in the sack with them. The handcuffs were the icing on the cake." She grinned remembering, her eyes never left his face.

He blushed slightly as he sat down. She slipped a glass of orange juice and a bacon bun in front of him.

After taking a bite "What is your job?"

"I work for the British government, I shadow a POI, he's a handful, let's just leave it at that." She smiled

"POI?"

"Person of interest. That reminds me I have that to watch" she grinned taking a bite of hers as she sat down opposite him.

"Oh okay. So do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" he asked picking at his nails

"No, I don't really have time for a monogamous relationship well I've never found anyone worth one, how about you?"

"Na, carefree and single, never really found someone to settle with."

"We're two peas in a pod, the only relationship I know of that has ever worked is my grandparents, I think that coz gran had a pre-nup drawn or something." She laughed

"So your parents?"

"My dad was only 16 when I was born and my mum was 26, I guess that's why I'm drawn to older guys, he wasn't really involved in my life til I moved back here when I was 11 and that was only when I went to see gran and granddad or when Mike told him too!"

"Where you from originally?"

"I was born in England but I moved to Dublin with my mum when I was 2. I miss it, but I could never leave London."

"How come?"

"London is my last link to my mum; she was murdered two years ago."

"I'm sorry, Arra, you were close I guess?"

"Yeh, Jim it was always me and Mum against the world, then when we moved back it was me, Mum and Mike."

"Is Mike your step dad?"

Arra snorted "He may as well be, but no he's my uncle, and let's just say he is very over protective."

"What do you mean?"

"I had my first boyfriend at 14, he was called Colin Thomas, and my uncle threatened him that he'd skin him alive or something if he hurt me, he dumped me the next day and said that my family was to scary, we are just friends now but he's still terrified of Mike, he has this whole power complex you know like Rome had about Greece but his is against the rest of the world."

With that her phone rang with Mycroft's ringtone.

"Dear uncle how can I help?" Arra asked giggling as she bit her lip, Jim's eyes instantly scrutinised it, his eyes darkening with lust.

"I need you to go to Baker Street." Mycroft replied

"No, I can't I'm busy." Arra responded feeling breathless under Jim's scrutiny

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Mike, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"More like who?"

"Arra!"

"Sorry have to go and get laid, you should do it more often." She giggled as she put the phone down pulling the battery out. She left her half eaten sandwich and walked to the bedroom swaying her flaired hips, she turned to see Jim sat with his eyes closed.

"Are you coming to bed love?" Her voice lowering as she bit her lip.

He moved quickly and slammed her against the door frame capturing her bottom lip in his teeth causing her to moan as she felt his arousal. She pulled away.

"You had your fun last night, now it's my turn!" She grinned wickedly, taking his hands and pushing him down to the bed, she straddled his chest, and using the handcuffs she secured his hands above him. His eyes filled with questions. She moved from his chest and opened one of the draws pulling out a cream designer tie. She slowly walked back to the bed and secured it over his eyes.

"You have me all tied up what are you going to do to me now, sexy?" His Irish accent broke through from his lust turning her on more.

"I'm going to have my wicked way with you, till you beg me for relief." She responded lowering her tone.

"I'll never beg!"

"We will see won't we Mr Sex."

She ran her nails down his side and across his chest, she felt him shuddering at her touch, her feeling of control and triumph growing. She slowly pulled down his pyjama bottoms, freeing his aching member from its confinement. Jim hissed as she kissed his chest while rubbing herself against him. She slowly trailed kisses down his chest, and licked its tip, his hips bucked in response. She slowly took him in her mouth and started moving up and down his aching length running her tongue along the underside while pumping him with her hand. She felt him tense as he started to climax, she moved her mouth abruptly away from his length, he growled in anger, her lips found his, when he fought for dominance she moved her attention claimed by his collar-bone as she nipped and sucked a trail across it.

"I need to come!" his voice was broke with lust.

"Then beg!" she moved to his nipples bite then nuzzling them.

"Please!" He cried

"Please what?"

"Please I need to come."

She moved and placed herself over his needy length and plunged herself onto him. They cried out in pleasure. She paused, and then started to move up and down increasing her tempo slowly. Jim bent his knees to make it easier for her to move. She moved faster, he moaned loudly in pleasure, she rubbed herself with her fingers bringing her closer to climax.

"Jim." She groaned as she reached her peak, she tightened around him causing him to climax.

"ARRA!" He screamed.

She collapsed against his chest, both covered in sweat.

* * *

**I hope that pleases you sex pests, I am not judging I AM ONE TOO! I need ideas for names for John and Greg on Arra's phone.**

**Mrs Hudson - The High Hippy**

**Mycroft Holmes - The God of Pastries**

**Sherlock Holmes - Sperm Donor**

**Mr Holmes - Grampy**

**Mrs Holmes - My Partner In Crime**

**Anderson - The Moron**

**Donovan - The Moron's Hoe**

**Irene Adler - The Whore**

**Jim - Mr Sex**

**I'll be adding more OCs soon and yes they will be based on characters from another BBC 1 show *cough*MERLIN*cough* ;). If you have any ideas or you want a sneaky hint review or PM me. **

**-The Archfiend**


	5. Boyfriend? But you don't DATE!

**525 views arrrrgggghhhhhh I am sooooo Happy and 5 reviews please dearies review more. I sort of changed Jim's name on Arra's phone to Mr Sex and I still need names for John and Greg (Lestrade) preferably funny ones so please suggest. LESTRADE IS NOT A LOVE INTESREST FOR ARRA AND NEVER WILL BE MIKE ON THE OTHER HAND IS A DIFFERENT KETTLE OF FISH. Thank you and enjoy maties.**

Chapter 5 – Boyfriend? But you don't DATE!

Arra lay nestled to Jim's side, each of their bodies past exhaustion and slick with sweat. She realised something listening to his strong heartbeat, she felt safe, something that had been unassailable for two years, no matter how many teams Mycroft had watching her. This beautiful man, no stranger made her feel safe! He was a rough, sex god in the sac but afterwards he had allowed her to choose to stay or leave. She felt the dark and loneliness surrounding her heart begin to lift as the light slowly returned to her eyes after the trauma of her past she began to let herself feel, let herself hope, she knew was dangerous, caring was not an advantage, but she let Mycroft's warning flutter away with the dawn. For once she would listen to her mother's words from her childhood her heart would rule her decisions not her head. She felt Jim's fingers run leisurely through her long, tangled hair just like Lana use to. She moaned quietly at the sensation. He chuckled darkly.

"Arra?" he asked quietly as he continued to untangle her curls.

"Yes Jim, what is it?" she counter questioned

"You know I have a spare bedroom and I always could use a hand to pay with the rent and groceries and you need a place to stay. You could move in here?" he stumbled over himself.

"If that's what you want, then yeh, sure!" She smiled

* * *

What on earth was he doing asking her to move in with him? Jim chose to ignore his head.

"We could be more than friends if you want or just friends." He quickly added nearly hitting himself for sounding so desperate.

"What Friends with Benefits?" Arra asked lifting her head to look in his eyes, he nodded without meeting her eyes, and he just nodded. "Or are you asking for a monogamous relationship?" he thought he heard hope in her voice, he looked into her vivid coloured eyes that we're dripping with said emotion but tried to hide it.

What was he thinking; she was just a distraction, a puzzle to solve. But God he wanted her to be more than just a distraction.

"Yes, I guess I am." He smiled sheepishly. Arra grinned and her lips claimed him. After a moment he broke away. "Does that mean yes? Or am I a booty call?" he asked

She giggled "Yes I want to be your girlfriend you numpty!" claiming his lips again.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jim dragged out.

"It's a surprise!" Arra giggled dragging him along.

Two weeks had passed since they had agreed on a monogamous relationship and Jim was yet to find out who she was and just how odd her life was.

"Pippin?" A female voice with a strong Irish accent asked.

Arra whirled around dropping Jim's hand "Samwise!" she squealed as she crushed the other woman in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were in London?" Arra asked

"My stupid mobile still thinks it's in Belfast so I have no signal!" they both burst into laughter.

"Sam this is ..." she turned looking for Jim who had vanished. Her phone vibrated.

* * *

From: Mr Sex

Sorry Love, work I had to go – JM xxx

* * *

To: Mr Sex

Its fine I understand, I'll go to coffee with Samwise – AM xxx

* * *

"Ooo, three kisses, Pippin are you in a relationship?" Sam cackled reading over her shoulder.

"Come on, we'll talk over coffee, Miss nearly six months pregnant!" Arra's eyes went to her friends rounded stomach.

"So is the Dad involved?" Arra asked taking a sip of her Vanilla and Praline Latte sighing in pleasure.

"No, he fucked off when he found out. Is your friend Colin still single? So spill, you with a boyfriend! Who are you and what have you done to Peregrine Took?" Sam asked

"Hey quit with the LOTRs references!" Arra giggled flicking sugar at her friend "And Gwaine is bi, but leans towards men, sorry hun."

"Quit stalling!" Sam replied

"I bumped into him after going to see the Sperm Donor, to apologise I bought him a drink and well thinks escalated quickly and we ended up, you know!" Arra blushed

"Donna Sheridan, you shady lady!" Sam laughed "Go on!"

"Well, I had to rush out coz he got himself into trouble again," Sam nodded "Let's put it this way he is good and I mean good!"

"As in best!"

"Yeh! I went back and the next morning he asked me out and asked me to move in."

"I thought Gwaine was the best and don't you think it's a little soon? Honey I don't want him to break your heart."

"If things go bad I'll go to Gran, I got kicked out of my old place. Sam, I'm doing what mum told me to do and that's to follow my heart, and that leads to him. He makes me feel safe Sammy even Dad and Mike don't make me feel that and Gwaine was not anymore!"

She felt her phone vibrate

* * *

From: The Booty Call

Hey, sugar haven't heard from you in a while, how you been and do you wanna meet, I have a favour to ask – G x

* * *

"Speak of the devil" Arra and Sam laughed

* * *

To: The Booty Call

Sugar really Gwaine? How about Angelo's at 1? It better not be a threesome or some weird orgy! - A x

* * *

Instantly:

From: The Booty Call

Sure and what's up grump – G x

* * *

Arra spent the next few hours chatting away to Sam before leaving with the promise to stay in touch to get to Angelo's in time. She looked round the small café, of course he wasn't there, and punctuality wasn't Gwaine's forte.

* * *

She stared at her watch he was half an hour late. Again! She heard the doors tell-tale chime. She turned and caught sight of him. His dark windswept hair was now just touching his shoulders, his face was covered with his signature stubble that made men and women fall weak at the knees. His eyes were filled with mischief. He had decided to flirt with a very married woman,

"Well hello beautiful," He crooned looking at the average blonde who was sat next to a now very angry. Arra rolled her eyes and moved towards them.

"Sweetie I think you should leave them alone now, as the husband clearly has trust issues considering he has cheated 4 times with her sister and she has been completely loyal." Gwaine turned to look at her and saw the mischief in her eyes that had been gone for so long. They moved away from the now arguing couple who were politely told to leave.

"What happened since the last time we spoke?" Colin asked sitting opposite her.

"Well, I'm dating." Arra smiled looking at her menu.

"What? Really?"

"Yeh, he's called Jim, he works in an office and he is a bit older than me."

"How much older?"

"18 years." She mumbled

He raised his eyebrow.

"Well it's your choice, I'm just glad to see you date, Arra the last time you dated was when you were 17 and that was Lance, you haven't had a proper relationship since, I was getting a little worried about ya." Gwaine smiled

Her small smile erupted to a full on grin.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you know the reunion is coming up..."

"No!"

"Oh, come on please for me, I'll get them to dress up as the knight's coz its fancy dress." He pleaded

"Get them all to dress up including princess and we have a deal that I'll go and in fancy dress."

"Deal!" He grinned

_Oh God what have I got myself into! _Arra thought

* * *

**Well dearies what do you think? There will be more Jim &amp; Arra and also John &amp; Sherlock. Arra is gonna take a backseat in the Blind Banker and not really be involved also more OCs coming well technically they ain't OCs but they are never gonna be in Sherlock and would never be seen in the way I am gonna portray them in Merlin. Gwaine is just his nickname is real name is Colin Thomas. Metaphorical cake for anyone who can spot my musical reference P.S there is more coming hehe**

**Quick shout out to Pawnofthedoctor**** and ****Lycanthrope Vera**** who reviewed the last chapter and ****Internet KidCaffeine Addict**** for their continuing reviews by PM.**

**Also to everyone who has followed and favourite I thank you**

**BlackVeilBridesLoverX3**

**EffyinNeverland**

**Internet KidCaffeine Addict**

**LoveFollowsMe**

**Lycanthrope Vera**

**Pawnofthedoctor**

**PhoenixUnicorn115**

**Queen of Supernatural Lovers**

**SPARKELS77**

**Seventeenforeverxoxo**

**StrawberryRocket**

**amachnowski**

**jinglyjess**

**labyrinthloverxx**

**loveisthewayforme**

**I love and thank you guys, Arra does to. Oh my it's official I am bat shit crazy oh well life goes on as John Watson says. Anyone else have the urge to call him John Wotsit**

**-The Archfiend out**


	6. Comfort in the Strangest of Places

**Hey dearies, feeling really down at the moment battling anxiety and undiagnosed depression ain't fun, it doesn't help that I'm failing A-level Maths. Seriously what was I thinking studying it? So I decided that I needed to write a bit of fluff to cheer me up, it's not essential to the story but it will start to trigger feelings for both Arra and Jim, if you don't want fluff or you don't like seeing Jim too OOC then feel free to skip this one. Why are all the songs I listen to manage to make me feel more depressed any suggestions for songs, movies or books to cheer me up?**

Chapter 6 – Comfort in the Strangest of Places

Arra groaned as the pain in her stomach and back intensified. Why today of all days did she have to be a woman, PMS wasn't welcome any day but she had to put up with him today, Mike had insisted on her babysitting him today. She dragged herself from the bed and started rooting through the draws grabbing a pair of black leggings and a huge green jumper. After putting these on she scrapped her hair into a scruffy ponytail. She flopped back down on to the bed pulling on her boots that were more like slippers. She slowly trudged into the kitchen. She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped round her middle, she sighed and leaned into him closing her eyes, his breath smelt like fresh coffee she found safety in that smell along with his lynx excite that she loved.

"Do you want some coffee love?" his Irish accent made her smile as his breath tickled her neck. She nodded but as he pulled away she turned and pulled him into a hug, he chuckled slightly at the intensity of her hug. "What's the matter love?" he asked as her eyes met his they were filled with unshed tears, her chin lent on his chest.

"Nothing just feeling emotional and I don't want to go to work; I just want you to hold me like this." She answered.

"Well don't go." He whispered.

"I have to; otherwise my boss will ring me non-stop till I go. If I want to kill the POI I am coming home." She answered

"And where is home?"

"Here with you." She smiled kissing him chastely. She pulled away from his embrace grabbed her bag, a travel cup that she filled with coffee with milk and two sugars and a chocolate muffin that she had baked the day before. "See you later." Kissing him goodbye then she was out the door.

* * *

"Hey Mrs H." Arra smiled weakly.

"Hello dear, he doesn't have a case so he's on one." The older woman warned_ Great! Just great!_

Arra walked up the stairs to 221b, knocking before she walked in.

"Holmes, why did you text Mycroft, that John is going to kill you instead of me?" she asked the consulting detective who ignored her.

"Hey John."

"Hi Arra." John replied

"What has he done now?" she asked

"What hasn't he, he dissolved ears in the drinking mugs, there are toes in the microwave and he nearly burnt the flat down yesterday." John sighed; Arra just looked at the unmoving detective.

"I'll help you get rid of them."

"Don't touch them, Arra Macmathan!" Sherlock spoke quickly

"Not today Holmes, please don't be difficult, I'll get you some bodies for the morgue if you are good, some enemy spies how about that?" She asked dejectedly, John picked up on her mood, but the detective didn't want to play ball.

"You are wearing baggy clothes; you haven't brushed your hair, no makeup, grabbing your stomach so you're in pain or holding yourself together, clearly you're not making an effort you don't want to be here." The detective started smiling.

"Sherlock, enough!" John spoke as tears slipped from Arra's eyes.

"In conclusion, you've either been dumped or its PMS, I go with the first, sentiment and all that." Sherlock finished. Arra had, had enough by that point and grabbed a plate and threw it at him. He ducked in time.

"I haven't been dumped not that you would care about your daughters feelings because you're a machine I wish you had died not mum." Her voice dropped to a deadly edge.

Sherlock visibly flinched; Arra shrugged it off and stormed from the flat.

"What did I do?" Sherlock turned to John

"PMS, you moron, she's emotional and you practically announcing it to the world doesn't help and that Sherlock was cruel, you're her father not a stranger, start acting like one." With that John stormed to his room. Leaving one very confused Sherlock.

"Jim, I'm on my way back." Arra sobbed to his answer phone flagging a taxi back to Cato Street.

* * *

"Jim?" Arra called as she walked through the door, she received no answer she saw a note stuck on her piano that read

_Arra, bathroom when you come in J xxx_

She looked confused but went to their shared bathroom, the bath was run and waiting for her full of stress relief radox bubble bath. She shed her clothes and climbed into the warm bath, she slowly felt herself start to relax. When she felt the stresses from her father leave her, she got out the bath and found a big fluffy towel and padded into the bedroom where she found her pyjamas waiting for her as well as a sanitary towel she blushed furiously _Jim noticed._

She found another note

_Get into your pjs and come in the living room – J xxx_

She pulled her night-clothes on and walking into the living room to find Jim smiling on the sofa.

"So what do you want to watch first and what do you want to eat?" He asked

She walked to the collection of DVDs and grabbed Pretty Woman, and put it into the DVD player. "Pizza and kebab with tons of garlic, a Kopparberg Strawberry and Lime cider and lots of chocolate to wash it down." She said as she flopped onto the sofa.

"I guessed so." Jim smiled pulling out all of the things she had asked for.

She smiled "See this is why I love you." She stiffened realising what she had said, her gaze turned to him, his eyes said something that she didn't understand, and she had never seen that emotion so she just brushed it off and grabbed a slice of pizza and settled down on the sofa, leaning back onto him, getting comfy.

"My favourite bit coming." She smiled

"What bit that?" Jim asked running his fingers through her hair

"Cinder fricking ella!" She grinned at him, her grin was infectious

Her phone started to ring, Jim raised his eyebrow at the Doctor Who theme tune, and she looked down to see who was calling _Dr Wotsits _she smiled to herself.

"Hello."

"Arra don't put the phone down, I need to talk to you." Her father's deep baritone voice was on the other side.

"Fine I won't, but hurry up I'm going to miss the best bit of Pretty Woman!"

"I really did upset you didn't I?"

"No shit!"

"I want to apologise, what I said was cruel and uncalled for, I was bored but that is no excuse, I'm sorry." She heard the remorse in his voice

"Did Dr Wotsits put you up to this?" She asked

"Dr Wotsits? Oh John, no he told me that I was an idiot and basically sent me to my room." He laughed

She giggled at the last part "Apology accepted, I am going to go because you now it's my favourite movie. Bye."

"Okay, goodbye, I love you Arra." He sounded unsure.

"I love you too, Dad." She hung up afterwards, and snuggled up to Jim, and felt herself fall to sleep listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt herself being lifted from the sofa and carried to bed.

"Goodnight Arra." Jim spoke softly.

"Nite." She mumbled

"Arra, ditto." He whispered, she was momently confused then she realised he was quoting and what it meant she smiled and snuggled into the bed.

**So yeh, FLUFF pure Fluff, I'm gonna give Jim a heart sorry if you don't like then sorry but don't read I still need a name for Greg I'm thinking The Smartest DI on the Force but if you have one that's funnier please suggest it!**

**The Archfiend**


	7. Who Said Dressing Up Was For Children

**Thank you dearies 1,036 views whoop whoop! Finally decided on John's and Greg's name. John is Dr Wotsits and Greg is Not Our Division. Thank you Swcky for your review and suggestion and Internet KidCaffeine Addict for your continuing support. I might start The Blind Banker next or do you want more fillers on developing any relationships feel free to PM me for what you want and I'll try to get it in.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Who Said Dressing Up Was For Children

"Jim Moray, meet Colin Thomas more commonly known as Gwaine." Arra introduced two of the most important men in her life, Gwaine's 5'11 burly frame towered over Jim, Arra chuckled at them sizing each other up, they both turned to look at her.

"Gwaine I will take you out if you hit or make a move on him, he's mine hands off."

Gwaine chuckled darkly "Would dream of it Gwen." He mockingly bowed and flopped on the sofa. "Come on, sugar get ready, we need to be there in an hour and a half!"

"Jim's getting ready first, not me." Arra grinned throwing a few bags at Jim to try on. Jim raised his eyebrow "Go on!" Jim sighed and trudged into the bedroom to try on the costumes.

* * *

"Arra, this is so a no!" She turned to see Jim dressed as Wolverine and that managed to make him look completely ridiculous so she burst out laughing which was joined by Gwaine which Jim scowled at.

"Yeh mate, your no Hugh Jackson, try the suit on." Gwaine suggested.

* * *

When a cough relieved to Arra that he was back, she saw that Jim was wearing an identical copy of her father's coat, scarf and purple shirt.

"No!" She said quickly. Jim moved back into the bedroom, he heard a thump and some shouting.

* * *

He walked back in to see Gwaine holding his face and Arra looking as if nothing had happened.

"Try the green one on, Jim. You don't suit Top Gun."

Jim walked back into the room his hair was brushed back off his face; the cut of the costume was shaped perfectly, the green bringing out colour in his eyes.

"What about this one?" He finally asked, his eyes watched only Arra's as they dilated in lust.

"If you weren't taken I'd screw you right now!" Gwaine winked, Arra threw a cushion at him, she walked over to Jim and grabbed his collar pulling his lips to hers, and his arms instinctively went around her waist pulling her closer she could feel his arousal through the tight clothing she smiled as they moved for breath. "Alright, make out session over, Arra MacMathan go get dressed!" Gwaine continued. Arra stuck her tongue out at him, and then skipped into the bedroom.

* * *

Her dress was green and gold and complemented her red hair and slim waist. Her hair was in an intricate style with lots of little plaits and a gold circlet rested on her brow.

"Wow." Gwaine breathed. Jim just stared at her.

"What don't you like it?" the anxiety filling her voice.

"You look beautiful, I just can't believe your mine." As Jim moved towards her, she smiled then raised her eyebrow at the last part. "You keep your hands off." He warned Gwaine.

"Wouldn't want the skank, I plan on turning all the good little straight guys gay." Gwaine grinned.

"Me a skank, coming from Mr sleep with anything with a heartbeat." Arra grinned; Jim noticed this so he didn't punch the younger man in the face at the insult to Arra. "Come along Loki, you have a queen to escort, Gwaine keep dick ward away from me tonight coz I will break something." Gwaine chuckled taking one arm as Jim took the other.

* * *

"God this place hasn't changed! Is Merlin or Mordred coming?" Arra asked

"Merlin said he was, Mordred said he wasn't then I told him you were coming so I got a maybe." Gwaine answered.

"Who are Merlin and Mordred?" Jim asked

"Mordred is Arra's ex and Merlin was the guy Arra had a massive crush on." Gwaine informed

"No I didn't!" Arra insisted.

"It's Arra, it has to be no one else is that ginger." A voice behind them was heard

Arra turned around "Oi, I'm not ginger, Lance, Leon, Percy!" She shouted as she pulled each into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Gwen, Gwaine. Who is this?" Lance asked

"This is Jim, my boyfriend, Jim this is Lance, Leon and Percy." She introduced the four men. Lance was around 6' with short wavy brown hair and kind brown eyes. Leon was around 6'3, with curly ginger hair and a ginger beard. Percy was around 6' 5 with a buzz cut with a shy smile. All four of the Knights towered Jim because of this Arra just started laughing.

"Great the maniac is here!" a voice behind Arra spoke, it was filled with arrogance.

Jim turned to see a blonde haired man around 6' who's face was disfigured with a sneer.

"I think I'll go get a drink, I'll get you a Guinness Jim, Gwaine I'll get you a scotch okay." Arra moved away before anyone could answer.

"Look Arthur back off, I mean it she will hurt you, just leave her alone, Princess." Gwaine warned

"What did I do?" Arthur asked oblivious to his actions

"Arthur just leave Arra be okay." Lance asked.

Jim noticed the protectiveness of the two men defending Arra.

"Who the hell is this?" Arthur asked gesturing at Jim.

"He's my boyfriend, so back off Jackson or do I need to threaten you." Arra asked returning with drinks

"What going to ask uncle?" he scorned his fingers brushing her face

She flinched away from his touch and grabbed Jim's arm to prevent him doing anything. "I don't need Mike to do anything for me, I am perfectly capable of destroying you by myself, do you honestly think I've been his babysitter for the past two years without making any connections of my own. Yeh Mike's useful for something's but my IQ surpasses his remember, I see Uther disinherited Morgana as well did he find out she was gay. Such a shame Arthur you're the only Jackson triplet I haven't slept with."

With that she grabbed Jim's hand and pulled his away to an empty table. She was visibly shaking.

"Are you all right?" Jim asked, taking her face in his hands. She nodded and kissed him deeply. They were interrupted by a cough.

"Are you even going to say hello Gandalf or you just gonna make out?" Mordred asked

"Frodo!" She smiled standing up and pulling him into a hug. Mordred held out his hand to Jim which he shook.

"Do you mind if I sit with you two, coz I'm avoiding my brother and Morgs not here yet and why is everyone straight, here like seriously!" Mordred grinned. "I heard what you said to Arthur god his face was hilarious."

"Wait your gay?" Jim asked

"Yeh, he is, Gwaine forgot to say that, there is no one here for you to get jealous about, I am yours and you are mine. What about Gwaine?" Arra asked and noticed Mordred blush she grinned in triumph. Before he could say anything, Gwaine, Lance, Percy and his wife sat down at the table.

"You and Morgana, you…?" Lance asked looking confused

"Yeh, how do you think she found out she was a lesbian and no you're not getting details." Arra replied grinning.

"Skank!" Grinned Gwaine

"Fuck you Gwaine!"

"You have!" He grinned in triumph at her blush.

"I haven't slept with that many people!" Arra started

"Give us a list!" Lance grinned

"Mordred, Lance, Morgana, Gwaine, Morgause, Kay, three one night stands I don't really remember and Jim!" Arra held her head high.

"Wait you slept with Mordred." Lance turned his attention to the dark-haired and now blushing man.

"Yeh, a few times with Gwaine as well." She grinned as her best friend began to blush.

"How many threesome have you had?" asked Leon as he sat down.

"4, got a problem?" Arra asked defensively.

"Two where with me, Gwaine got three!" a female voice behind her laughed.

"Morgana." Arra said smiling as Gwaine said her name with a complaint.

Arra looked at the dark-haired beauty whose arm was occupied with Morgause whose dress was purple where Morgana's was blood-red.

"How about we ditch this place and go get wasted! Then we can find out just where Arra found this delectable specimen of a man, he is hot and I'm gay." Morgana laughed then she introduced herself and Morgause to Jim.

* * *

"No Mithian, I did not sleep with Percival no one did." Arra spoke loudly sighing at the other woman's glares.

"Why should I believe you?" Mithian spat

"I'm not the one who is sleeping around with their ex-fiancé, sorry Percy but I could notjust say nothing, Perc I'm sorry." Arra stared at the taller man.

He reached over and took her hand "It's okay, you're just looking out for me like you always did for all of us, but that was mainly Mord, I gotta go Gwaine's got my number." Percy walked away with an angry Mithian trailing after him but not before she called Arra a whore in as many words as possible.

Arra had stiffen the realisation of what she had just done hit her. She had become him, become her father. She stood up abruptly and fled from the hall, she ran to the small courtyard that had always been her sanctuary, her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Arra?" Mordred of course it would be him.

"I've become just like him, Mord, just like my father." She sobbed

Mordred pulled her into a fierce hug, whispering softly to her.

* * *

"I know who you are!" A voice with an Irish lilt

"And who would I be?" Jim mocked

"James Moriarty, the consulting criminal." A dark-haired man, with high cheek bones his build was thin and wiry around 6' with piercing blue eyes that cut into the very essence of Jim.

"I'll skin you, if you reveal me!"

"Your threats are pointless and empty, there is only one person on this planet that has the ability to destroy me and it isn't you or even Sherlock Holmes, maybe you should find your girlfriend. Ciao!" with that he sauntered off.

* * *

**Dundunderrr! Who do you think it is? Who? I'll give you a clue to be nice, I stole the character from another fandom. R&amp;R and F&amp;F those who do are awesome. I send you metaphorical Jim's and Sherlock's depending which one you fantasize over the most. To any TWD fans I hate the writers so much they made me cry, the big difference between then and Moffet &amp; Gatis is that I will forgive Mark for anything.**

**-The Archfiend**


	8. I'll Have The Koreans Any Day

**Thank you for your support. Qick shout out to Swcky, Lycanthrope Vera and WholockedMoriarty, who reviewed. Also 1,320 views, if things conflict with what I have said before its because I've lost my USB with all my notes on :( have fun reading.**

Chapter 8 – I'll Have The Koreans Any Day

"Arra your nothing like him, your kind, he is cruel, you think of everyone else first, you're not selfish like him." Mordred forced her to meet his gaze. "You are more like Lana than him, you were the only one who understood, the only one who cared, so don't doubt yourself now. Why don't you help Percy find a good divorce lawyer?"

"She's hitting him as well." Arra spoke softly.

"Then use your resources to help him." He sighed

"Catuvellauni High would have changed so little in four no nearly five years compared to just how much we have all changed, mum's gone, dad well you know dad, I work for Mike as a babysitter and my boyfriend doesn't even know my real name!" She laughed chocking on a sob. "I miss the simplicity, Frodo, I truly do!" She leaned against him.

He moved and pulled her to her feet. "Come on let's take up Morgana's offer and go get drunk!" he pulled her by her hand back into the hall.

She instantly looked for Jim, he looked unnerved, she walked up to him hugging him from behind which at first he stiffened at her touch.

"What's the matter?" She asked concern filling her voice.

"Nothing, don't worry." He relaxed pulling her into an embrace then capturing her lips chastely.

"Come on then, Mordred said we're going to get drunk! Sorry Arra princess invited himself." Gwaine apologised.

"It's okay, I'll make him squirm, and I get the feeling that I'm going to get a call any way." Arra responded as Lance, Leon, Morgana, Morgause, Mordred and Arthur joined them.

* * *

"Come on Arra, who is the best you've ever had?" Gwaine teased

"Nope! Not telling!" Her eyes found Jim's and he grinned wickedly she felt herself grow warm God she wanted him, right now on the table in front of everyone.

"I'll tell you." Gwaine complained

"Still wouldn't and I know that one, me and Mordred!" Arra grinned at the now blushing Mordred.

Gwaine huffed. "You've got boring Arra MacMathan!"

"Bite me!"

"That's my job." Jim grinned wickedly as Arra blushed

Arra felt her phone vibrate

* * *

From: Sperm Donor

Images attached

* * *

To: Sperm Donor

Why are you sending me images of Hangzhou? Specifically 15, 1? – AM

* * *

From: Sperm Donor

I need you come to St. Bart's – SH

* * *

"Sorry guys, I gotta go, I've been summoned." Arra groaned

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jim asked

"No stay if you want, I'll text or call you if I'm not going to make it home, okay." She answered kissing him good bye "Gwaine, no embarrassing stories!" Gwaine chuckled in response.

"See ya!" She shouted as she walked out to the open door of a sleek black car that would take her to the hospital.

* * *

To: Not Our Division

Greg who is on the man who can walk through walls murder? – A

* * *

From: Not Our Division

DI Dimmock, Why Sherlock roped you in? Here's his number-(P/N) – G

* * *

To: Not Our Division

Unfortunately, yes now I've left my boyfriend with Gwaine of all people and they are getting drunk - A

* * *

From: Not Our Division

Oh God. Wait, what? Boyfriend, but you don't date, Arra? – G

* * *

To: Dim Dimmock

My name is Arra MacMathan, I'm Sherlock Holmes' handler I probably need to apologise for his behaviour, and you will probably be at Bart's so we can talk in person – ANAM

* * *

From: Dim Dimmock

How did you get this number and yes apparently I'm an idiot - DD

* * *

Arra burst out laughing at his initials as they pulled up to St. Bart's

"Hey Molly!" Arra smiled

"Oh, Hello Arra, been summoned?" Molly glanced to Sherlock

"Yep. Hello DI Dimmock, Arra MacMathan, Holmes' babysitter." She grinned offering her hand which the DI shook.

"Arra ignore him he's an idiot." Sherlock snapped

"Don't be mean Holmes, is this coz you thought he was a sergeant and you got it wrong?" Arra laughed

"How did you know that?" John asked

"He's always grumpy when he gets something wrong." Arra shrugged

Arra looked at the feet of the two bodies "The Black Lotus."

As Sherlock said "The mark of the Tong." He whirled round to look at Arra "What did you say?"

"Me, nothing, so the cipher is from the Tong leaders." Arra answered

"Liar, who are the Black Lotus?" Sherlock raised his voice

"An organisation you don't want to play with Holmes." Her eyes moving to the right

"You've encountered them." He stated

"Yes, I have, they want me dead, and anything else you want to know." She responded frostily.

"How can they want you dead, you've never been to China?" Sherlock's eyes narrowed

"I disappeared for a year Holmes even Mycroft couldn't find me. I'll leave you to your deductions then shall I?" She walked out.

Once the door closed she punched the wall, wincing at the pain on her knuckles.

She took out her phone and rang the one person who would argue with her decision.

"Hello." The voice answered

"Mike, I want to go undercover!"

"No, that is the end of it."

"Mycroft have you heard of the Black Rose?"

"Yes!"

"I've survived them, so do you think I can handle it?" annoyance crept into her tone

"What about Sherlock's case?"

"The Black Lotus, Chinese smuggling syndicate and not worth my time, please Mike." She pouted.

"Fine, we need someone to find recruits in a school that's not exactly normal, how about that?"

"Name of the school?"

"St. Trinians."

Arra raised an eyebrow "You want to recruit them?"

"You know of them?"

"Of course, I hack your phone remember."

"Yes, you need to stop doing that."

Arra grinned "When do I start?"

"ASAP"

"Sure I'll start on Monday." Her grin widening as she put down the phone. She looked up as Dimmock left the morgue, she smiled at him.

"How long have you worked with Holmes?" He asked

"Two years but I've known his since I was six, Gregworry I've known longer."

"Gregworry?"

"Lestrade, he's my godfather." She smiled again

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee or something." He asked sheepishly.

"I'm in a relationship and I need to go check on him, I left him with my bisexual best friend which is never a good thing." She shrugged and waved a bye as she left.

* * *

Arra found herself back at Baker Street, she text Jim, Gwaine and Mordred

* * *

To: Mr Sex

It's gonna be a late one so won't be coming home, sorry – AM xxx

* * *

To: The Booty Call

Hands off my boyfriend you slut, I'll find you – A x

* * *

To: Frodo

Make sure Gwaine doesn't sleep with my boyfriend please; I'll talk to you later – A x

* * *

Her phone beeped three times

* * *

From: Mr Sex

Okay love, I really like your friends except the arrogant bastard that keeps saying you are a whore, I swear I'm going to punch him in the face soon – JM xxx

* * *

From: The Booty Call

Not trying to I want Mordred but he's being shy because of fucking princess – G x

P.S I haven't had that much to drink

* * *

From: Frodo

Will do. Can he punch Arthur and Gwaine's flirting what do I do? HELP! – M x

* * *

To: Mr Sex

Do it, but get Gwaine to record it! ;) – A x

* * *

To: The Booty Call

Help Jim beat him up and record it or you could just leave Arthur after you get him really drunk, steal his clothes and leave him in a park – A x

* * *

To: Frodo

Leave Arthur and go for it Mord, flirt back he really likes you – A x

* * *

"Dear you gave me a fright." Mrs Hudson gasped

"Sorry Mrs H" Arra grimaced

Her phone began to ring the Ashes to Ashes ringtone

"Hello Greg." Arra answered

"Arra, who is he? Tell me now!" Greg replied

"Who?"

"Don't play dump, it's not cute! Your boyfriend!"

"Be quiet Greg, Mike hacks my phone calls." She hissed

"No he doesn't, you made it impossible."

"Actually I threatened him." She grinned

"How did you possibly threaten Mycroft Holmes?"

"The same way Mum did. I own certain photos that he never wants to see the light of day. Do you want to see them?" she asked

"No and Arra burn them don't be cruel."

"Mike doesn't need a white knight no matter how much you want to be his." She grinned as he started to stutter. "Hey I say go for it, Mike's just in the closet." She grinned as she put the phone down.

She heard a creak of floor boards.

"Mrs H you still up here." She asked standing up from John's chair. She felt the needle going into her neck, she turn and punched her attacker in the face as the drugs started to take effect. The attacker lunged at her; her head hit the table as she went down knocking her unconscious.

* * *

She groaned as the drugs wore off, the pounding in her head making her groan again_ great concussion._

She turned to she John and a woman tied up on chairs like hers. She flexed her wrists _rope, really this is too easy. _Then it clicked that they didn't know who she was. She felt along her belt pulling out the small knife out of the hidden compartment and began to cut her bonds as a short Chinese woman came into view as the woman next to John stirred.

"Welcome to the show." She said in broken English

"I prefer the Koreans." Arra muttered. The woman's face snapped to her, the woman stalked forward and slapped Arra across the face. Arra started laughing at the slight stinging area left from the slap. "Yep definitely the Koreans."

She heard John stir.

"A book is like a magic garden, carried in your pocket." Shan started

John just looked confused "The Cipher John, the answers in a book." Arra sighed

"Chinese proverb, Mr. Holmes." Shan continued

"I'm not actually... I'm not Sherlock Holmes." John spoke still out of it.

Arra laughed loudly catching John's and Shan's attention "He isn't Sherlock Holmes!"

"Forgive me if I do not take your word for it." Shan continued showing a check and Sherlock's card, ticket stubs then she said "We heard it from your own mouth. 'I am Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone...'"

"Really John, their Chinese smugglers they are idiots they don't even realise who I am yet!" Arra grinned as Shan slapped her again and pulled out a gun.

Arra cocked her head "Do you really want to know?" she licked her now split lip.

"Tell me who you are?" She aimed the gun.

"Well I'm Holmes' daughter and that man isn't my daddy but I'm something else as well." Arra smirked

"Tell me!" Shan shouted growing irritated

"Hēi méiguī (Black Rose)" Arra grinned

"Bù kěnéng (Impossible.)"

"Wèishéme ne? Yīnwèi wǒ tài niánqīng, huòzhě shuō nǐ xiǎng wǒ sǐle. Zézé zé, nǐ bùnéng shā hēi méiguī.( Why? Because I'm too young or that you thought me dead. Tut Tut you can't kill the Black Rose.)"

"Hēi méiguī shì sǐ de, tā yīzhí zài xiūjiǎn.( The Black rose is dead, she had been clipped.)"

"Nǐ xūyào zhīfù nǐ de zhǎoyá duō, hěn róngyì, tài róngyìle, xiànzài wǒ hěn wúliáo suǒyǐ pāi wǒ huòzhě tíngzhǐ shuōhuà nǐ jiàngdī zhěnggè suìdào de zhìshāng.( You need to pay your lackeys more, it was easy, too easy and now I'm bored so shoot me or stop talking you're lowering the IQ of the entire tunnel.)" Arra stood up and shouted "Sherlock Holmes I do believe you're late!" throwing the knife into the warrior's neck that stood guard of John and Sarah who was in front of a ballista, she heard a shot fired at Holmes who had decided to reveal himself and the bullet ricochet and hit her in the shoulder, she groaned in pain.

"Arra are you alright!" John asked

"Oh be quiet John." As she turned to the ballista standing in front of Sarah as it fired she caught it but it left a gash on her stomach. John had moved to Sarah and was laughing about a date, after Holmes had freed her.

"Shan's gone right?" Arra asked

"Yes and since when do you know Chinese?" Sherlock asked

"Mum." Was her response as she dropped the arrow.

"What's Hēi méiguī?" Sherlock asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She grinned as she turned but then collapsed from lack of blood.

* * *

"Without you - without your assistance - we would not have found passage into London. You have my thanks." Shan spoke to a screen which response was typed.

* * *

M_ GRATITUDE IS MEANINGLESS

M_ IT IS ONLY THE EXPECTATION OF FURTHER FAVOURS

* * *

"We did not anticipate... we did not know this man would come. This Sherlock Holmes. And now you're safety is compromised." She continued

* * *

M_ THEY CANNOT TRACE THIS BACK TO ME

* * *

"I will not reveal your identity..."

* * *

M_ I AM CERTAIN.

* * *

"But the woman Arra she is ..." She was shot before she could finish.

* * *

**Sorry for such an abrupt ending but I really dislike The Blind Banker it's one of my least favourite cases. I should update soon if I get the time, I'm changing the timing of the cases so Arra and Jim met in June and the Blind Banker is August. Jim's going to meet Mr and Mrs Homes soon eek. Don't forget to R&amp;R and F&amp;F**

**\- The Archfiend**


	9. Arkward

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer- Sexy scenes**

Chapter 9 – Awkward

Arra groaned as the anaesthetic wore off. She looked around the small, private hospital room. She noticed Mycroft sat in the chair in the corner with his umbrella resting across his knee.

"Can we do this another time please?" she asked still disoriented from the morphine

"No Arra we can't!" Mycroft huffed

"Where's my phone?"

"What?"

"Give me my phone Mycroft Jonathan Holmes or I'll get Molly or Dad to ring Gran and don't think I won't!" She threatened

"Fine, here." Mike sighed handing her phone over "I didn't look at any of it."

Arra laughed then hissed in pain "Couldn't figure out my password eh?"

Mycroft grumbled in response. Arra rang Jim who answered within two rings.

"Arra, is that you? If you've hurt her you psychopath..." He started

"No it's me, I'm in hospital, stop worrying, and I'll be okay baby."

"Hospital? Why?" He asked concern filling his voice

"I got a bit roughed up and shot."

"What, who?" Jim shouted

"Jim calm down, it's not the first time and it won't be the last, I'll explain what I can when I get discharged in an hour or so okay."

"Fine, see you in an hour but text me constantly." He sighed

Arra chuckled "Okay, bye."

"Bye Arra, I love you."

"I love you too!" ending the call

"Sentiment, caring is not an advantage!" Mycroft grimaced

"Oh, go blow Greg, and get me discharged now." Mycroft raised his eyebrow at the comment about Greg

"Very well, but try not to get shot again, the paperwork." With that he left.

"And that's as close as he gets to emotion." Arra muttered

* * *

"Jim?" Arra called

"Arra!" he ran to her and pulled her into his arms in a hard embrace.

"Okay Jim, ow!" she hissed, he pulled away

"Sorry, sorry, let me see?" He asked

Arra unbuttoned her shirt, showing him the two large bandages, one on her shoulder and the other across her stomach. He hissed in anger. His eyes found hers; they were filled with anger and lust.

He pushed her against the wall, she hissed with the contact. He crushed his lips to hers, pulling her shirt off and pulling her skirt down. Arra tugged at Jim's shirt unfastening the buttons and wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips moved to her slender neck nipping and sucking along it. Arra's phone was still in her hand went off with Mycroft's ringtone

"Hello." Answered out of breath as Jim growled

"For god's sake stop what you're doing or close the bloody curtains!" Mycroft exasperated

"Well stop watching, our flat we'll do as we wish, if you are going to watch record it." She giggled ending the call throwing the phone on to the sofa which rang again.

Jim de-knickered her as she pulled off his belt and unbutton and unzipped his trousers, then pushing them and his CKs down from his hips, which he stepped out of bringing him closer to her, his aching member brushing against her entrance, she gasped racking her nails across his back leaving angry red lines as he pushed himself into her filling her. He recaptured her lips rocking his hips moving in and out of her slowly. Arra moaned softly then began to get frustrated.

"I'm not made of glass, I'm not going to break!" she growled using her legs to thrust him into her harder and faster. He growled in response upping his tempo, her injuries forgotten as sweat drenched their bodies. She felt her orgasm coming she recaptured his lips to muffle the scream building. They came at the same time shouting into each other's mouths as they panted heavily. Their aftershocks subsided; Jim carried her to the sofa laying her down slowly pulling himself out and laying behind her pulling a blanket over them. He nuzzled her neck as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" Gwaine cackled.

"It appears that, Gandalf got lucky last night!" Mordred grinned

"Fuck off assholes!" Arra mumbled then sat up quickly "What the fuck are you doing in my flat?"

"We're kipping here mate, Jim said we could."

"Fine pass me my underwear and Jim's shirt." Mordred started laughing and passed her the items of clothing.

She shrugged them on, and gently shook Jim awake as she left to go get clothes on. Jim stretched like a cat and stood up and crossed the living room stark naked and sauntered into the bedroom snuggling Arra's neck as he started to remove the shirt and her underwear.

"Now where were we?" he purred, she giggled in response.

"Took you long enough!" Gwaine smirked

She grabbed a window pen and wrote backwards

_Did you enjoy the show? ;)_

"You guys want breakfast?" Arra asked ignoring him.

"Sure." Mordred answered

"Well come on then, Jim's got work to do and I'm his greatest distraction apparently." She grinned wickedly grabbing her purse, phone, coat and scarf, the two men following behind.

* * *

"What is your thing for Angelo's really?" Gwaine complained

"I know the owner okay." Arra replied

"What happened you were gone for two days?" Mordred asked

"I was kidnapped by a Chinese smuggling ring, you know the usual oh I got shot too!" Arra shrugged wincing at the movement, god she was stiff.

"Arra, you got oh shit!" Mordred gasped

"This was his fault I'm guessing?" Gwaine asked

"Col it's my job, and it was my own fault I was too busy winding up Greg to notice that there was someone else in dad's flat, I'm not going to be working with him for a while, Mike's given me some little, tedious job that will take about six months to complete." Arra answered

"What job?" Gwaine asked

"At a school, nothing dangerous, unless you think school girls are dangerous." She grinned

"After knowing you for ten years yes if you're the example then all school girls are dangerous." Gwaine laughed.

Arra heard her phone ring, the Twilight zone theme tune.

"Hey dad!" She answered cheerily

"I need you to come to Baker Street." Sherlock replied

"Sorry, no can do. I start my new job on Monday and I need to rest up, doctors' orders, your doctor to be exact, so sorry."

"He isn't my doctor and what job?"

"I'm going under at a school; it will take about six months give or take."

"No you can't."

"Too late it's already arranged, I start tomorrow! Bye dad" And she ended the phone call.

* * *

Arra pulled at her dress, fidgeting on the uncomfortable sofa. A blonde unattractive woman walked over to her.

"Miss Gwen Pendragon?" The woman asked. Arra was going to punch Mycroft.

Arra smiled and replied "Yes that's me, are you perhaps Miss Fritton." Her deductions concluded that her assumption was correct.

"Yes, would you follow me?" She answered after shaking Arra's hand. Arra followed her into her office taking a seat opposite her.

"Let's cut the crap shall we? Are you from the bank?" Miss Fritton accused

"No I'm not from the bank, but I'm no teacher, I am well aware of your plans to overcome your current financial difficulty by stealing The Girl With The Pearl Earring painting. No I'm from the government, I'm here to see if any of your girls should be considered to work for the government after they have left school also if needed I'll assist you, it's fun pissing off my uncle when he can't say anything about it." Arra replied

"Government. Are you going to arrest me?"

"No, the opposite, see Miss Fritton I started young, I'm only 20 and I have worked for a branch of the government that shadows POI for the last two years, I'm here looking for girls with the potential for greatness. Miss Kelly Jones is already being considered and so is your niece."

"Why do you want my girls?"

"Your girls have the audacity to try to steal under the noses of the government and their reputation exceeds them, they have brilliant minds and I wish to find the select few that could use their minds to help this country, this is the first undercover work I've done in two years because I managed to do a vanishing act that even the highest person in the government couldn't find me."

"The prime minister?"

"The prime minister is not the highest member of the government neither is the Queen. No one escapes his notice and no one gets to him."

"Except you?"

"Not any more, unfortunately."

"Very well, you better meet the girls."

* * *

"Tara, Tania is that really you?" Arra asked

"Arra!" the twins shouted running to embrace her which she eagerly returned.

"Girls this is Gwen Pendragon, she's here to help you, she works for the government."

"What, Miss, she'll sell us out." Andrea complained

"Why would I sell you out, curiosity killed the cat but boredom is killing me!" Arra grinned

"How do you know the twins?" Kelly asked

"Kelly Jones, am I correct?" Arra asked, Kelly nodded "I've known the twins since I moved back to England 10 years ago but I haven't seen them in what three years and they haven't changed a bit. I guess your parents took mum's suggestion on schools then." Arra grinned

"What's your real name?"

"Arra, Arra MacMathan well that's the name I go by." Arra offered her hand.

"What can you bring to us?" Kelly asked

Arra handed her files on the painting which were marked Top Secret and took out a knife and threw it which hit the bull's-eye of a dart board perfectly.

"Also I'm here to get Geoffrey Thwaites of your backs." Arra shrugged

"How do you know Geoffrey Thwaites?" Annabelle asked

"We have the same employer but his jobs boring." She winced as her stitches pulled. "So when you planning this heist?"

Then Arra's phone rang The Darkness I Believe in a Thing called Love, she frowned but answered

"Miss MacMathan, one Mr G Thwaites is on his way to St Trinians, I suggest you tell them." A male voice spoke

"Who is this?" Arra asked

"That doesn't matter, just get your job done." The line went dead.

"Thwaites is on his way!" Arra told the girls quickly.

"Code Red!" Shouted the twins as they ran from room to room.

* * *

"Oh shit Thwaites is coming this way." One of the girls shouted

Annabelle and Arra walked out the door to be greeted by Mr Thwaites and a montage of media. Arra stood protectively next to Annabelle.

"And you are?" Thwaites sneered

"I'm Annabelle Fritton and this is Gwen Pendragon." Annabelle answered

"Miss Pendragon are you a teacher?" One of the media asked

"No I'm the councillor; I'm here to make sure the girls are mentally and physically okay." Arra answered

"You weren't here last time I was here." Thwaites stated

"I had a family emergency and you were here for a hockey game but instead you snooped." Arra replied looking at Annabelle

"I know your daughter, I use to go to school with her." Annabelle detailed

"You know Verity?" He asked

"Yes, she was the school bully."

"And what's it like being in St Trinian's?" the media woman asked

"It's like being part of a big, happy, slightly dysfunctional family." Annabelle smirked. Arra put her arm round Annabelle and pulled her close.

"Thank you Annabelle, run off to lesson if you have finished with Gwen." Miss Fritton said in Elizabethan glory.

"Of Course Miss." Annabelle replied

In the minutes that followed Mr Thwaites managed to killed Miss Fritton's dog Mr Darcy.

* * *

**Thank you Swcky and Internet KidCaffeine Addict for your reviews. Next chapter has Moriarty/Arra and Mystrade**

**\- The Archfiend**


	10. September 15th

**This one has feels BIG TIME**

* * *

Chapter 10 – September 15th

"Arra are you okay?" Jim asked as tears dripped from her cheeks.

"Yeh, I'm fine, there's someone I want you to meet." She replied taking his hand pulling him out of the flat to the waiting black car.

She snuggled up close to him, trying to keep herself together as the tears formed again in her eyes. Jim saw this but made no comment.

The car pulled into Kensal Green Cemetery. Arra got out holding a bouquet of white lilies; she silently walked towards the newer part of the cemetery. She weaved in and out of the tombstones Jim trailed behind her. Arra stopped suddenly in front of a large angel the inscription read

_Svetlana Tiana Marie MacMathan_

_Born 17__th__ March 1962 – Died 15__th__ September 2007 aged 43_

_A beloved mother and friend tragically ripped from the world_

"_Is it the past you mourn or the future that will never be?"_

Jim's arm went round Arra's waist after he read the inscription. Arra placed the lilies in the vase that was engraved mum.

"Mum, this is Jim, he's my boyfriend, and I know me with a boyfriend." Arra chocked on her tears.

"Miss MacMathan, it is an honour knowing your daughter and I wish I could have known you too." Jim said softly rubbing Arra's back soothingly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"Arra!" John said sounding surprised

Arra ignored him, the weed starting to kick in. "Do you know what day it is Holmes?" her eyes fixing on her father.

"No, why have I missed your birthday." He smirked

Arra threw a knife at the calendar she had put on the wall hitting the date perfectly then she took another drag of the weed in her slender fingers.

"Mum, you moron, I spend today high, Mike and Greg spend the day drunk and you. What do you do? You pretend that she never existed." Her anger flaring as she hit her father on the chest before she broke down sobbing, running out of 221B.

_Had it truly been 3 years since Lana was ripped away _Sherlock thought to himself taking his violin and started to compose.

* * *

Arra found herself back at her mum's grave; she collapsed on top of it letting her emotions go. She barely noticed that it had become darker all she knew was that she was no longer high and that it hurt, it hurt so much. She felt a pair of arms around her lifting her from the ground. She sobbed into Mycroft's chest as he took her to Greg's house. He knocked awkwardly on the door while still clutching a sobbing Arra.

Greg opened the door looking disgruntled and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Come in Mycroft." Greg said moving to let him in. Mycroft carried Arra to the spare bedroom which she spent every September 15th for the last two years.

"Why is she here?" A voice shouted

"She's my god-daughter Alix what am I supposed to do kick her out when she needs people she loves around her, she won't get what she needs now from her father, I promised Lana I'd look after her." Greg shouted back

"Lana's dead and she never loved you the way you love her, she was a whore and nothing more." Alix shouted

"Yes I did love her, but it was nothing more than platonic and don't you dare bad mouth her ever!" Greg voice grew higher.

"I hope your happy living with her ghost." Mycroft heard the door slam, and then he walked back into the living room to see Greg smash a glass cutting his hand, he swore loudly.

"Gregory." Mycroft asked mildly concerned.

Greg whipped round his checks growing red. "Mycroft, I'm sorry you had to hear that, how is she?"

"Asleep, where's your first aid kit so I can fix that."

"You don't have to…" He trailed off from the stare he got from Mycroft. "Under the sink." He sighed.

"Sit." Mycroft ordered

Greg sat on the sofa as Mycroft found the first aid kit. He kneeled in front of Greg taking his hand cleaning and bandaging his hand expertly.

"How do you know how to?" Greg asked

"When you have Sherlock for a brother and Arra for a niece you become an expert in first aid." he said softly stroking Greg's bandaged.

Greg used his other hand to softly tilt Mycroft's face to his and pressed his lips softly to his. He moved away but Mycroft recaptured his lips with his own crushing them together deepening this kiss. They heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Arra with a silly grin on her face.

"About time." She smiled walking back into the bedroom, leaving them both embarrassed.

* * *

**I got shouted at by my friend for Mystrade she said I have been judged :( oh well who cares? NOT MEEEE! Don't forget to R&amp;R and F&amp;F I want to know what you think!**

**\- The Archfiend**


	11. Merry Bloody Christmas

**Sorry for the wait dearies, I went to my friends house for a couple of days after college broke up then it was Christmas then she came to mine then new year then my sister's birthday, I know I'm only making excuses but I didn't have the heart to write anything depressions a bitch and the doctors a moron it says don't give to children or adolesents under the age of 18 for depression as they are more likely to self harm and/or have sucidal thought/tendances well done Doc you utter fucking moron. Right rant over enjoy the next chapter**

**Disclaimer - SEXY SCENCES and Christmas so don't read if you're underage (STOP READING YOU NAUGHTY CHILDREN) or if you are Ebenezer or the Grinch (Sorry weirding out its two in the morning and I'm a pyschopath :))**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Merry Bloody Christmas and a Bah Humbug to you Too!

Arra grinned as she walked into the living room seeing a much stressed and very drunk Greg, her smile vanished instantly. She walked over to him pulling him into an embrace.

"What's up Gregworry?" She asked softly

He smiled at the nickname "I don't know what to do, I mean I love Alix but I want him…" he started as tears of frustration filled his eyes

"Hey, it's okay, it's not the end of the world Greg, and you can talk to me." She tightened the hug and pulled him down to the sofa. He rested his head on her lap as she gentle stroked his hair.

"I don't know how I feel A anymore, my marriage is over I know that, Alix is sleeping around isn't she?" Arra grimaced in response "I thought so."

"Greg, a relationship with him will be beyond difficult, he doesn't show emotion, he isn't built like that, and do you really want to go from a bad relationship to one where your partner doesn't show any emotions." Arra asked

"I don't know. How's your relationship?" he asked gently

She smiled slightly "Good, so far, he makes me feel safe Greg, something I haven't felt since mum died, I guess he'll meet gran soon, but I'm a little worried coz he's older than me."

"How much older?"

"18 years."

"As long as you know what you're doing and you're safe, you'll be okay."

She smiled at Greg who had fallen asleep in her lap. She took out her phone

* * *

To: Mr Sex

Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm okay I ended up at my Godfathers house – A xxx

* * *

From: Mr Sex

Don't apologise for anything, never say you're sorry – J xxx

* * *

To: Mr Sex

I love you thank you Jim, I'll see you soon after I get my godfather to sober up :D – A xxx

* * *

From: Mr Sex

I love you too and sounds like fun ;) – J xxx

* * *

Arra smiled and unattached herself from the sleeping Greg.

* * *

Three months and 9 days had passed since the memorial of her mother's death. Arra found herself snuggled up to Jim on a train on their way to spend Christmas with her grandparents at their estate. She turned to Jim

"I never thought this would be happening." Arra grinned at him.

"What?" Jim asked his voice soft and intimate

"Me, bringing a guy to meet my grandparents." She beamed then they both started laughing.

"Well I must be special then mustn't I?"

"Nah, you're just the best booty call I've had in years." Arra teased, Jim started to pout, Arra giggled and kissed him "Of course you're special you nonce."

The train pulled into the station, Arra and Jim grabbed their bags and stepped off the train on to the platform, before Arra could even take a step a pair of strong arms wrapped about her neck, nearly knocking her off her feet. She returned the hug and spoke "Nice to see you too Gran, give me chance to get off the bloody train." She laughed

Her Gran pulled away and asked "So where is he then, it better not be Colin that boy is a menace."

"No Gran, it's not Gwaine." She grinned and took Jim's hand "This is my boyfriend Jim Moray, Jim this is my grandparents." She introduced them

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs ..." Jim started

"Nonsense you shall call us Phoebe and Nicholas and we shall not answer to any other, if my granddaughter has embraced you into her life then we shall as well, my sons on the other hand may not." Mrs Holmes retorted

"He hasn't met Mike or Dad yet, I actually want him to want stay in a relationship with me." Arra grinned

"Don't be so cheeky you." Phoebe scolded as she swatted her granddaughter playfully "Come along Nicholas." She said as she took a bag from Arra and Jim before they could complain.

Arra hugged her grandfather and kissed his cheek "Merry Christmas Gramps." She smiled

"Merry Christmas to you too dear, it's nice to see you smiling." He returned the hug before she jogged to keep up with her Gran.

Nicholas shook Jim's extended hand and said "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" Jim asked

"You made my little girl smile, there's a light back in her eyes that hasn't been there since Lana ... Well I'm sure you know. Call me Nick please only my wife calls me Nicholas." Nick spoke softly and Jim smiled in response as they moved to follow the women that they loved.

* * *

Arra rolled over in the comfy king sized bed that now occupied her old room, with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Arra." Jim smiled gently kissing her nose

"Merry Christmas Jim." Arra replied kissing his lips.

As soon as their lips touched a spark of lust burst into flame, Jim moved so he was leaning on his arms over Arra. He slowly kissed down her neck as he removed her silk nightdress and lace knickers, his hand then started to roam her body as his lips returned to hers. His hands found her breasts he started to kneed her mounds she gasped opening her mouth wider to him she arched her back thrusting her breasts even more into his hands and she pressed against his hardened arousal. At his touch she let out quiet gasps and moans every touch was tender and gentle. She grew frustrated at his lack of movement where she desired it and began to pull down his pyjama bottoms first with her hands then with her feet.

"Jim please." She begged. He moved his hands to her now wet entrance, his fingers moved in between her folds and she gasped and her pupils dilated to become black with lust when he slipped his finger inside her, he started to move his finger around inside her, that finger was then joined by another, he moved them in a come here motion causing her to moan beneath his, his fingers brushed her spot and she moaned much louder. Jim began brushing that spot each time causing her fall over the edge and she came whispering his name into his lips. He pulled his fingers out causing her to mewl at the emptiness; he placed himself at her entrance and pushed himself slowly into her, he began moving slowly worshipping her body with every thrust, caress and kiss. Arra couldn't remember being happy as they both reached their climaxes together as their laboured breaths became mingled.

* * *

"Ana dear come downstairs please." Phoebe Holmes called.

Arra skipped downstairs she frowned slightly at the use of Ana but shook it off as she remember earlier that morning a delicate blush gracing her cheeks. She wore a simple tunic dress with tights and boots her long red hair was up in a bun. She danced into the kitchen to be greeted by one very put out Mycroft Holmes, instead of shouting at him like he expected she walked up to him and hugged him and said

"Merry Christmas Uncle Mike." Kissing his cheek.

After he composed himself from the shock "Merry Christmas to you too Arra."

"Mike there is someone you have to meet." Arra said as she heard Jim coming down the stairs. "This is my boyfriend Jim, Jim this is my uncle Mike, who I wasn't expecting to be here." She introduced them when Jim walked into the room; Mycroft looked mildly embarrassed at the last part. After Mycroft and Jim had shook hands, Phoebe started to make a fuss and got them to all sit down and eat breakfast. After breakfast they exchanged gifts Arra had bought her grandparents pass to a Pooktre art class, she knew her Gran found it fascinating as well as a sliver elephant charm for her Gran's charm bracelet and a red bowtie for Gramps, for Mycroft she bought him a range of musicals on DVD his grimace had her laughing for about 20 minutes, for Jim she had bought a gift for both of them a season pass to her favourite west end theatre for she knew that he loved a good musical and the kiss she got was just a promise for later before Mycroft cleared his throat. Arra received a hat, scarf and glove set (Mycroft courtesy of Anthea), a weekend away spa trip (Her grandparents), a pair of black boots (Mrs Hudson), Person of Interest season 1 (Sherlock), camomile tea and a stress ball (John), Now that's what I call Disney CD (Greg) and a pair of amethyst drop earrings and necklace (Jim). She had already received her presents from her friends the day before Gwaine had bought her the Loki costume and a few innuendos had followed, Mordred had bought her the latest James Patterson book and Sam had bought her a Slytherin scarf and a Gryffindor hat because apparently she had the courage of a lion but there wasn't a way in hell that she wasn't a dark wizard.

* * *

It was almost tea time before Sherlock called her.

"Hello Dad." Arra spoke

"Merry Christmas Arra." Sherlock replied

"What no bah humbug, merry Christmas to you too dad."

"There's an extra present from me, go to your Gran and she will give it to you."

Arra did as she was told and took the small parcel from Phoebe.

"Can I open it?" she asked

"Of course." He replied

She tore open the paper and opened the box she nearly dropped the box and the phone when she saw what was inside.

"Dad ... is that ..." she asked as tears filled her eyes

"Yes, it's your mother's ring the one I gave her that she always wore on a chain and now I'm giving it to you, do you like it?" he asked worry filling his voice slightly.

"Yes dad thank you, thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me." She fastened the chain around her neck and looked at the silver band with a heart set into it with the initials SM and WH engraved into it.

"Good, I love you Arra." He spoke gently

"I love you too Dad, thank you." She whispered as she put the phone down.

"Arra there something we need to talk about." Jim said taking her hand and pulling her out into the garden towards her Dad's pirate ship. She frowned slightly but followed.

He turned to face her, "Who would have thought that walking down Crawford Street would mean that the smart, beautiful woman before me would fall into my arms and give me the happiest six months on my life." Arra smiled "What I'm trying to say is I know it's fast but I have never been surer." Arra gasped as Jim got down on to one knee and produced a ring box inside was an old gold ring with two sapphires surrounded by little Amethysts, "Arra MacMathan would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked

She nodded and pulled him up after he slipped the ring on her wedding finger and said "Yes." Before kissing him and repeating the word yes a few more times.

"Mummy I do believe you have a wedding to plan." Mycroft spoke as he frowned as he watched his niece kissing her fiancé with pure love in her eyes as he began to worry.

* * *

**So what do you think please review and follow and favourite, I dunno when I'm gonna update next so sorry.**

**What did you guys get for Christmas if you celebrate I got driving lessons and a phone FUCKING DRIVING LESSONS my sister got a fecking HOTTUB.**

**\- The Archfiend**


	12. The Black Rose

**Sorry for such a long wait I got carried away with my other story The Slave to the Ring, if you like the Hobbit please read it. Thank you to my new followers/favourites**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Black Rose

Arra sat in Speedy's coffee shop waiting for Sam and her new baby. Her friend had refused to tell her the sex of her baby and Arra grew more annoyed about it each day. She looked up from her James Patterson book when the bell chimed to see Sam struggling with a pram and keeping the door open. Before she could move to help her, a man with familiar dark hair and tanned complexion moved to help her. Arra began deducing who this stranger was, she grinned when she realised who it was. She walked behind him and hugged him, he jumped in shock.

"Well hello Lancelot." She smiled

"Gwen?" He whipped around "what are you doing here?"

"Considering my dad lives next door and I'm meeting my friend's sprog for the first time." Arra grinned

"Oi don't call my son a sprog." Sam growled

"Yes, I knew it was a boy." Arra crowed

"Oh Shit, well it's your fault for having such attractive friends." Sam admitted causing Lance to blush.

"I'm not sure your partner would like to hear that." He said sheepishly

"I don't have a partner well I do in crime and that's Pippin." Sam said grinning at Arra "Saffire's dad fucked off when I told him I was pregnant."

"Come on Samwise, let's get sat down, Lance why don't you join us." Arra suggested they both agreed and sat down at Arra's table before ordering tea's all around, a crumpet for Sam, toast for Lance and a toasted teacake for Arra.

"Remember to put proper butter on." Arra called to the owner who just grinned and nodded, as Arra picked up Saffire giving him a cuddle while Sam and Lance got to know each other. "Hey little Saffire I think your mummy likes Lance and he likes her, don't you I think he'll make a good daddy for you." Arra whispered to the baby who yawned before opening his bright blue eyes staring up at Arra.

Arra stiffened "Sam!"

Sam looked at Arra

"Why does your kid look like fucking Arthur Jackson?" Arra asked quietly

"Umm, because he is Arthur." Sam replied nervously

"You slept with that dick head, why Sam Why?" Arra asked her voice began to rise.

"Arra, it was a one night stand and I fell pregnant, I told him as soon as I found out and he called me a liar and a whore and he said that I had no proof that the baby was his and I was just lying to get money. Trust me Arra I wish I had never met him, I wouldn't be without Saf but I didn't know who he was at the time I was too drunk, I found out the next morning and I remembered that you had warned me about him, Arra you have to believe me." Sam begged as tears ran down her cheeks.

Arra handed Saffire to Lance and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Shush, its okay I believe you Sam, it's okay."

"I'll fucking kill him." Arra vowed

* * *

"Thanatos, I will see you in two hours." Arra said quietly down the phone

"Very well Raizel see you then." A male voice replied then the line went dead.

Arra looked around her noting the two agents following her, she walked into 221 and walked upstairs to her father's flat, she knew both he and John were out because of the demanding text she had received for her to come to St Bart's. She walked into her father's room opening his window before slipping out of it and dropping to the pavement below. She continued down the street making her way through the underbelly of London where she couldn't be seen by Mycroft's minions. After travelling for at least an hour and 45 minutes she came across an abandoned warehouse near the docks. She knocked twice then paused then three times then paused then once more. The door opened slowly a man looked out. She raised her eyebrow at him before the door was opened and she was ushered inside.

"I never thought I'd see you here again Raizel, I thought you had some cushy job in the government." Asked the man with a scar that ran across his left bright green eye, down to his lips past his straight roman nose. His dark curls tumbled over his eyes causing him to push it back.

"Cushy is not the word I'd use Thanatos, I've been shot and shot at more times than I wish to remember over the last two years than in that year and I'm losing my touch I need to train again I have the feeling that I'm going to need to be the Black Rose again."

"You haven't been the Black Rose since Raisa died, are you sure about this." Thanatos asked

"I am well aware of that, Mum trained me for this and there is someone behind the scenes out of the spotlight pulling the strings. Do you know anything to do with one going by the name Moriarty?" she asked

"Moriarty, let me think." He turned away from her "Yes, I've heard of it, there are rumours about that one well whispers, they organise the crimes but no one ever gets to them. They found General Shan dead recently." Arra flinched

"Good that bitch shot me and I still owed her for the scar on my back." Thanatos smiled at her, she began to plait her hair then wrapped it up into a bun, then moved towards the IPod docking station, finding From Paris to Berlin by Infernal. She clicked her neck and swung her arms around her while bouncing to the beat as she took up her stance, Thanatos mirrored her before rushing at her throwing a punch she blocked it swiftly before attacking him back. They blocked and volleyed punched back and forth till Arra dropped to the ground sweeping his legs from under him before he could register what happened she had his arms pinned to his side with her legs as she straddled his chest with a knife at his throat. He chuckled as she moved off him.

"My dear Raizel you do not need training your execution is perfect you are the perfect weapon and a brilliant assassin." He said standing up.

"I am not an assassin anymore Thanatos, I'm not the Black Rose but I may have to be." And that is all she said as she left.

* * *

**So I finally told you what the Black Rose is what do you think please review with your thoughts**

**\- The Archfiend**


	13. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Yes I know its been a while but Life got in the way okay and I've still had no prompts what so ever so my monthly oneshots are terrible Aprils is MYSTRADE come on so one has got to have something they want me to write! Oh yeah and I turned 18 on the first so most likely still hung over lol (British legal age is 18**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Revenge is a dish best served Cold

"Guys do you not have a quieter saw?" Arra winced at the noise that was created in the St Trinian's trailer.

Andrea crowed in triumph when the not circular shape was completed.

"Ádh mór beag cinn." [Trans: Good Luck little ones] Arra spoke softly in Irish to the twins. Arra moved to grab her bag while the twin descended into the dark dankness of the sewers. Arra braced herself for the explosion.

"Girls?" Kelly asked through her head set. There was no reply. Arra panicked and climbed down the drain and found the twin high fiving she shook her head and pulled them into an embrace which they openly returned. Arra followed Kelly, Andrea and Taylor with the twins following her close behind. They found themselves at the grate Arra pushed up the grate first helping Kelly up then she pushed the twins up and then began helping Taylor, Arra paused when she heard footsteps.

"Wait, get back down now." She said pulling Taylor back down "Tara, Tania strip lose the black quick and cry and say you are lost okay." Arra instructed efficiently grapping the black clothes as Kelly jumped back down. They held their breath. Kelly noticed a cold calculating look in Arra's eyes as she reached into her back pack, taking an unknown object. Arra's eyes met hers they held a fierce warning within them; Kelly felt an uneasiness rise against Arra. The iciness left Arra's eyes as the security guards walked away with the twins. She opened the grate and pulled herself up then the others behind her. They ran quickly, Arra remaining as silent as the dead, moving quickly and with purpose. They reached the balcony and instructed Annabelle to start a ruckus, as Kelly fired an arrow. Arra nodded them to go on her attention focused purely on Thwaites. Taylor and Andrea looked at her to go next.

"No go on without me I have a feeling that Thwaites is going to become a problem go, go now." Arra said as she walked off pulling her black clothing off to reveal a midnight blue summer dress that hugged her curves perfectly, she undid her hair and allowed the soft waves to cascade down her back. She made her way to Camilla and handed her a flask lased with Valerian.

"Give it to Thwaites." She whispered into her ear, leaving the great Hall and the gallery knowing the girls would succeed and climbed into a black car waiting at the curb for her.

"Hello Mike." Arra smiled

"Arra, so what do you think of them?" He asked

"If they succeed which they will, Kelly Jones, Annabelle Fritton and the twins when they are old enough will be perfect you should recruit Kelly for the new MI."

"How do you know about the new MI?" Mike asked

Arra raise her eyebrow "Really uncle you don't think I have my own network of spies you have the government dad, has his homeless network and I have spies in both dear uncle, I like to keep an eye on both of you, do you mind dropping me off at Jackson encorp please Thomas I has some business with the CEO."

"What business would that be Arra?"

"The usual threaten and blackmail, you know the sort and besides that dick has had it coming, what he doesn't realise is that I own 51% of the share holds moron did he honestly think I'd let him and Uther ruin Mordred and Morgana." Arra muttered

"Are you grave dancing again little one?" Mycroft smirked at his niece's malicious side being revealed fondly.

"Oh yes, Uther Jackson will be turning in his grave and that makes it all the more worth it." She grinned as they pulled off.

"Arra, I've been looking into Jim…" Mike started before Arra interrupted

"What Mike you promised you wouldn't after what you did to Gwaine you promised me and Mum, why did you go back on your word?" Arra's temper flared

Mycroft winced at her anger he knew what she was capable of when provoked "Arra your mother would want you safe and that is all I was doing."

"Well don't do it again and don't tell dad I'm not ready to tell him yet and I certainly don't want them to meet ever, this is the end of the conversation Mycroft." Arra growled Mycroft nodded and did not argue he knew he had overstepped when his niece used his full name. The rest of the journey was held in an awkward silence every time Mycroft tried to speak Arra glared at him.

Mycroft wished her good luck; she growled a response about him not believing in luck and slammed the door as she left. She stalked up to the receptionist still seething

"I wish to see Mr A Jackson." Arra said curtly

"I'm sorry Mr Jackson is in a meeting at the moment with the board of the shareholders…" She started

"Excellent, I hold the majority of the shares so I'll make my way there then." Arra said abruptly and breezed through security and into the boardroom.

"Arra?" Arthur questioned

"Miss this is a private meeting, could you please wait outside." A greying balding overweight man asked rudely.

"But I was invited as the majority shareholder of this company." Arra replied a smirk on her lips

"A Mis Holmes is the majority shareholder you are a MacMathan not a Holmes Arra." Arthur sneered

"Yes I choose to be MacMathan but my true name is Anastasia Neeve Arra Holmes, here's my birth certificate." She smirked again showing them the document. Arthur paled.

"I own the majority of the company and for my best interest; I want Arthur Jackson to be removed and Morgana Black to be the new CEO." Arra's grin broadened.

"Arra a word, please." Arthur seethed. Arra followed him into his soon to be vacated office "Why are you doing this, is it because I teased you as a kid or because I didn't take Mord and Morgs side when they came out?" Arra grinned at his confusion.

"No its because you rejected your son."

"What? I don't have a son."

"Yes you do his name is Saffire Collins and his mother is Sam Collins, my best friend since I was three, so Arthur Jackson you have screwed with the wrong woman she has powerful friends."

"She had …a boy." He sat down his face ash pale.

"Does she want me to be part of his life?"

"I don't know you would have to find her and ask her, but do it quickly otherwise Lance Du Lac will be your son's father."

"What's her number?"

"You will need to make more than a phone call." Arra glared

"Where does she live?"

"Rixton." Arra said walking to the door.

"Arra is he really mine?" he asked quietly.

Arra sighed and gave him a photo from her purse of her soon to be godson. Arthur stared in awe at Saffire "Keep it, but don't let them down or I will kill you. Do you understand?"

He nodded

"Gents I've changed my mind Arthur can stay … for now." She said strolling out of the board room.

* * *

**Okay what do you think, The great game is next **

**-The Archfiend out**


	14. History Always Repeats itself

**Yeah its been a while I wasn't quite sure how to incorporate Arra into The Great Game and my muse abandoned me but now she's back and I will try and update again soon but I'm not making any promises as my exams start on Wednesday starting with Maths err. anyway have fun reading this is mainly a flash-forward with lots of flashbacks tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter 14 - History always repeats itself

Arra took in a breath and thought back to the past that had led to this life as she aimed her FR F2 rifle at her next target.

* * *

**_6 years old_**

"_Mama, who are they?" Arra asked her long red hair in two braids down her back. Her bright eyes studied the tall man with black curly hair, fine, prominent cheek bones and whose eyes were hauntingly familiar._

"_Anastasia, this is your father, Sherlock Holmes." Her mother said whose green eyes bore into her own her fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail._

"_I don't need or want a daddy, I have you." Arra replied crushing herself to her mother's legs._

_Lana looked a Sherlock in apology; he nodded as if he understood._

"_Anastasia, I know you think you don't need me…" Sherlock but was interrupted by Arra saying_

"_It's Arra to you only Mama and Eilidh can call me Anastasia." She stared at him with a small pout on her lips, Sherlock's lips twitched when he recognised the pout as his own._

"_Very well Arra, I very much would like to get to know you, is that okay?" he asked softly_

"_I suppose so." She replied_

* * *

She had dropped off the black rose earlier that morning that on one thorn had a single drop of her blood, the mark of the Black Rose, the drug lord stood no chance even with all his goons to 'protect' him, Arra smirked at his obviousness, she moved into position and placed her finger on the trigger.

* * *

**_11 Years old_**

_Arra looked round nervously and asked "Mum do I have to go to school?"_

"_Yes of course you do sweetheart." Lana replied laughing at her daughters pulling faces_

"_But what if they hate me like everyone hates Holmes." Lana frowned at what her daughter said_

"_He is your father so he should be addressed as such."_

"_I'll call him my dad when he earns it." She hissed before stalking off._

_She entered the classroom and slammed down her books and dropped her bag on the floor._

"_Hi I'm Colin." A boy with kind brown eyes and curly brown hair said offering her his hand_

"_Arra." She smiled shyly_

"_This is Jack, Mordred and Morgana." He introduced her to three other children, Jack had black hair and blue eyes with a cheeky smile, Mordred had curly black eyes with icy blue eyes and a shy smile and Morgana had curly black hair that was just shorter than Arra's with kind green eyes. Arra thought to herself maybe she could have friends like mum said._

_Later at lunch the four introduced Arra to their other friends, Lance (Dark hair, with brown eyes with a tan to die for and a warm smile), Percy (Who towered even some of the teachers at 11, with short blonde hair and blue eyes Arra saw him as a gentle giant), Leon (who had curly ginger hair and green eyes who was at first a bit wary of Arra), Thomas ( who had dark skin and black hair and looked to be the mediator of the group), Danae (who had curly blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and was best friends with Morgana) and lastly Arthur (who had blonde hair and blue eyes but had a constant sneer on his face and was very different from his siblings Mordred and Morgana). That was the day Arra made friends for life and those who she tolerated to an extent._

* * *

Her target sat down at his desk in front of the window, Arra sighed at the boringness of the job and pulled the trigger she did not have to check to know that it had hit and began packing her gun away and moving on to her next job.

* * *

**_16 years old_**

"_Gwen open up?" Merlin (Jack) shouted_

"_What is it what happened?" Arra asked pulling Merlin in from the rain when she opened her door._

"_Uther is kicking Mordred out because he came out." Merlin explained_

"_Shit." She swore "Call Gwaine, Lance, Percy, Leon, Elyan (Thomas) and Morgause (Danae), I'll get Mum." She ran through her house before finding her mum in her study_

"_Mum, Uther is kicking Frodo out, he needs our help."_

"_Of course let me just get my keys." Lana replied jumping up "Go get in the car, you too Merlin." They scrambled into the car as merlin ran all of their friends who promised to meet them there, Arra called her boyfriend lance who said he would get there as quick as he could. They pulled up in front of Mordred's house to see Uther throwing Mordred's stuff out on to the lawn. Merlin grabbed Arra so that she wouldn't attack Uther. The others turned up and began loading Mordred's stuff into the cars. Arra say Mordred whose face was streaming with tears and broke free of Merlin's hold and ran up to him and pulled him to her hugging him._

"_I did what you said." He hiccupped_

"_I thought he wouldn't be like this I was wrong, I'll make him pay one day, I promise." Arra replied as she held him close and her mother began threatening Uther._

_Hours later all of Mordred's things were in the spare bedroom in Arra's house. Arra had sent numerous texts to Mycroft demanding that he do something painful to Uther._

* * *

Arra sat down on the bed in the hotel as tears started to fall as her grief began to consume her.

* * *

**_18 years old_**

"_Mum, thanks for coming shopping with me." Arra smiled_

"_You are welcome hun; I'm always here for you, always. What happened between you and Lance?" Lana asked as they stepped on to the escalator_

"_We wanted different things; he wanted to go to Uni together, mum that isn't me I never wanted that, I'd rather get a job, Mike has said there is a job there for me if I want it and I'm gonna take it, I don't want to leave London, it's my home it's the only one I've known other than Belfast."_

_Lana smiled at her "At least you know what you want with your life." _

_Then the world changed suddenly as a bullet ripped through Lana's chest and grazed Arra's arm._

"_Mum!" Arra screamed dropping to the ground cradling her mum's head in her lap "Mum, don't leave me you can'." Arra sobbed_

"_Promise me," Lana spoke labouredly, "Promise me you will follow your heart Anastasia, please follow your heart I did and I got you and you are the best decision I ever made." _

"_I promise Mum, I promise, no don't go." Arra sobbed as Lana closed her eyes and drew her last breath. Arra fought everyone who tried to move her mum off till she was grabbed from behind by Greg she hit him in the chest to let go but then gave up and wept into his chest. _

_The days past in a blur, soon the funeral was upon her she stood alone in Kensal Green Cemetery as they buried her mum's ashes under the angel tombstone that Arra had chosen. She laid a bouquet of lilies at the foot of the grave and spoke softly._

"_Whoever did this I'll find them Mum and I'll make them pay and I don't care who it is but they will die for this, I promise." She turned away from the grave and found herself at the docks she knocked the code and Thanatos opened the door._

"_It's time I'm ready, give me the first target." She said emotionlessly _

"_There is a sex trafficker in Belarus, needs to be taken out within the next three days." He replied handing her the file_

_She glanced over it deducing everything she needed_

"_Done. Find out who killed mum, anything, links, leads any and I will follow them leaving a trail of bodies in my wake. Contact me through this." She passed him a laptop. "It's secure not even the British Intelligence can get into that. How to contact me is on there, the password is Rose." She said grabbing what she needed and walking out the door._

"_Are you sure this is what Raisa would want?" She froze but didn't answer "Well if you think it's best good luck Raizel."_

"_I don't believe in luck." Was all that she replied_

* * *

Arra began throwing things across the room in anger she had left that life behind her but she followed her heart one time and she's right back where she started one day Jim Moriarty would be her hit and she would ensure that he died.

* * *

**Yeah I did that *dodges metaphorical rotten fruit and arrows* and Eilidh is pronounced ay lee, and she will come into it more after Reichenback, please review with your thoughts and questions please any way goodbye for now**

**-The Archfiend Out **


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

**Sorry I took a while I've been sucked into the Game of Thrones fandom any way have fun :)**

* * *

The Calm Before the Storm

"Arra," Jim pouted "come back to bed." He purred sprawled over the bed.

Arra laughed at him "Jim I can't I have to meet Sam, Morgana and Morgause in half an hour otherwise we will miss the train to York, and Sam needs a break Arthur has Saffire for the weekend and I don't see her as much as I'd like to." She bent down kissing him chastely

"But I'll be bored without you for a week."

"I'm sure you will find something to entertain you, I'm home on Monday morning I'll see you then if I can before I go to Belfast, my cousin has practically demanded that I go and see her."

"Can't I come?"

"You have work remember; next time I get a week off and you do we'll go abroad on holiday somewhere if you want."

Jim nodded as Arra finished packing; she zipped up her suitcase and kissed Jim slowly but passionately. Her phone beeping broke them apart. Causing Jim to growl.

"That's my ride; try not to kill Gwaine please." She asked, Jim chuckled but nodded. She gave him a peck goodbye and walked out of the flat to the waiting car. She smiled at the thought of her upcoming girly weekend. She thanked the driver as he pulled into King's Cross station. She got out and instantly spotted her friends she walked up to them and hugged them all.

"So how drunk are we getting?" Morgana asked

"You not very." Danae joked causing Morgana to pout

"Morgause don't upset her. We can get drunk tomorrow after we've been shopping tonight is Spa night, my treat." Arra smiled, Morgana squealed as the made their way to platform 9.

"Don't you dare geek out Pippin!" Sam warned, Arra just grinned taking their seats on the train

"Now would I do that Samwise?" Arra giggled causing the whole group to laugh.

The tanoy called

"Now approaching York Station."

Arra stretched and gently shook Sam awake as Morgana woke and turned to wake up Danae with a kiss. Arra smiled at her friends love and began to miss Jim, she sent him a text

* * *

To: Mr Sex

Hey, we are in York and I miss you already – A xxx

* * *

She got an instant reply

* * *

From: Mr Sex

Well I'd miss me too – J xx

* * *

To: Mr Sex

Jim will kill you Gwaine get off his phone now :( - A x

* * *

From: Mr Sex

Damn it! He dared me we are getting drunk and love you Arra and I know you love me – G x

* * *

Arra shook her head and smiled as she led her friends to the hotel, the Cedar Court Grand, they picked up their room keys, Arra and Sam in a twin room, Morgana and Danae in a double. They dumped their stuff in their rooms and headed down to the spa. Arra had hot stones first with Morgana the others had facials first. Arra almost fell asleep during her massage with Danae and then shared jokes with Sam in the steam room and then all of them sat relaxing while getting manicures and pedicures. Arra was thank full that none of them noticed the multitude of scars that crisscrossed her body, she knew Jim had seen them but had not ask but instead began comparing them with his tiny little scars from when he was a kid.

"So how are you and Jim?" Morgana asked

"Well." Arra said showing them her ring, they all shrieked in delight and began hugging her and congratulating her.

"Maybe you'll be the one with a sprog next." Sam joked

"I don't think so." Arra said pointedly looking at Morgana, who blushed and Danae looked confused then it clicked

"It worked?" She asked wondrously

"Yeah, I did a test this morning, I'm three weeks." Morgana admitted, Danae threw herself at her partner kissing her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"We are expecting." Morgana and Danae said together

"Oh, wow congratulations, you will be great parents." Sam smiled

"I'm godmother." Arra yelled, causing the others to laugh.

"So that means no alcohol." Danae said seriously

"None of us will drink we'll just come back here tomorrow or go to the cinema or something." Arra smiled

"Can we watch Alice in Wonderland?" Morgana asked

"Sure." Arra replied as they all nodded.

They spent most of the night talking till Morgana began to yawn and Danae sent them all to bed.

Arra lay staring at the ceiling when Sam spoke softly

"Arra, I think I'm falling for Lance."

Arra turned to her direction "Hun, you deserve your happy ending, go for it, because I think I've found mine, I'm gonna introduce him to Dad when I get back from Belfast."

"Really?"

"I love him, Sam and I want to be happy and my dad is still my dad and I love him and he loves me in his own weird way, and I think it's time and I want dad to walk me down the aisle also will you be my maid of honour?"

Sam ran from her bed and talked Arra with a hug "Of course. I will Arra!" Arra smiled and moved up in the bed and Sam got in and they spent the night talking till they fell asleep in Arra's bed as they did when they were kids.

* * *

Arra had never felt happier on the train journey back to London from York. She said goodbye to her friends not before giving them about six bags each from the Disney store for Saffire and Morgana's unborn baby. She climbed into the black Merc waiting for her she headed back to the flat. The drive took about 30 minutes she decided not to call Jim and to try and surprise him. She was disappointed to find the flat empty and full of evidence of Gwaine's drinking she disposed of the empty bottles of whisky and vodka. She put her stuff into the wash and began packing for her trip to Belfast, filling a small holdall before grabbing her passport and walking back out when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello." She said

"Arra, you are back in London right." Sherlock replied

"Yeah, my flight isn't till 3 am, why."

"I need you to come to the Thames; there is a body you need to see near Battersea."

"Sure on my way."

She headed out and told the driver where to take her, she was out of the car and heading down to the shoreline when Anderson tried to stop her she just glared at him and he backed down.

"Hello Arra." Greeted John and Greg

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked pointing to the body

"Hit. Defiantly, by the looks of the bruising I can think of only one assassin with hands like that and that's the Golem, I had a run in with him in Minsk a few years back, so I'm guessing that Vermeer painting is a fake because he is clearly a security guard and why would Dzundza kill a tube driver? He had a clear insignia on his chest, so had to be from an institute therefore the one that currently has a lot of media attention is the Hickman gallery so the painting it's a fake." Arra deduced glancing over the body

"Wow that was quicker than him." Greg laughed, causing Sherlock to frown

"I have a high IQ, and Mike has been teaching me to deduce since I was six and Mum could do it as well so, yeah." Arra shrugged

John just stared at her.

"So Holmes how do you plan on finding the Golem, cause I'm not helping but he would have needed to have help as there has been no flags about him entering the country that I'm aware off, how did an assassin slip under Mycroft's nose."

"Too busy eating cakes." Sherlock replied instantly

"That Holmes was rude and its cream pastries that he has a weakness for, how do you think I get away with half the stuff I do." Arra smirked, which was returned

"Homeless network." He replied "Bet you £50 I find him first."

"No you don't, this is not going to be a competition, I have a flight to catch and if I miss it I will endure the enteral wrath of great aunt Edith, no thank you, very much." Arra growled

"I will do anything you ask and I will be good." He replied

"So if I win you'll meet my fiancé and be nice and accept him and the £50, and if you win..."

"I get to insult him the whole time and the £50."

"Damn it fine, but I will win."

"The game is on." Sherlock smirked at her while John and Greg just stood there watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"See ya." Arra called before leaving she was on the phone instantly getting in contact with all her sources within the government and within Holmes' homeless network.

Five hours later she received a text that read

* * *

VAUXHALL ARCHES.

* * *

She smirked and told the driver where to go she tucked in her glock into the back of her jeans and quickly got out of the car and leaned against the wall waiting for Holmes and Watson who turned up 20 minutes later. When Sherlock spotted her, he swore and handed over the money and scowled at her look of triumph. She noticed the shadow of the Golem and hid behind the wall opposite Holmes and Watson. She stuck her head out to try and determine his position she took out her Glock and swore when he saw her, she ran after him aiming her gun which hit the back window of the car causing it to shatter but they were gone before she could chase after them.

"No! No! It will take weeks to find him now." Sherlock shouted

"Sherlock, I know where he might be going, if you would just listen to me, there was a message on Alex Woodbridge's answer machine from a Professor Cairns." John told him

"Where would she be?" Sherlock asked

"Professor Cairns, Professor Cairns, come on Arra think you know that name from somewhere." Arra grumbled at herself, then cried out in eureka "Natural History Museum, I went on a date there she works in the planetarium."

Arra shouted as she ran towards the waiting car pulling Holmes and Watson with her.

"The Natural History Museum, hurry he has a few minutes on us." Arra shouted at the driver as they scrambled into the car, she took the time to reload her gun and took a spare out of the hidden compartment giving it to Holmes and putting two daggers into her knee high boots, while ignoring the look from them both. She turned to face them and asked

"What? So I'm prepared, there is a lot neither of you know about me, so shove off can I deal with this after we have stopped the Golem, please."

They said nothing but John pulled out his gun, they ran into the museum towards the planetarium, they were too late for the professor

Sherlock shouted "Golem!" catching his attention, Arra aimed her gun and fired but missed due to the bad lighting and she felt his hand come around her mouth and nose, every instinct in her body told her to fight it but she took out the knife in her belt and stabbed him where she knew it would hurt all men he cried out and threw her across the room into a wall she blacked out when her head made impact with the wall.

* * *

She groaned as she woke muttering "I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get my hands on him." She prodded at her head and found it only to be tender not bleeding John came up to her and asked her if she is okay.

"Just minor concussion, John don't worry. What time is it?" she replied

"It's about midnight." He replied

She swore she was going to miss her flight she took out her phone and rung Mycroft

"Arra?" he asked

"Mike, I need to get to the airport pronto what do you suggest." Arra asked

"Give me five minutes, I'll send something, but go outside and make sure you see a doctor when you get to Belfast."

"Sure and I will do, bye Mike." She smiled as she stood and began to walk out the planetarium with John watching her every step. She took her bag out of the car that was waiting for John and Sherlock and placed her gun and knives back into the hidden compartment. She smirked as she heard sirens as they pulled up in front of the museum.

A policeman stepped out and said "Miss MacMathan, We are here to escort you to the airport so you can return to your government with the good news."

She smiled and thanked him and got into the care between the two patrol cars and within an hour to the city airport and she was on her flight to Belfast by the time the sun began to rise and setting sights on the city. She was grabbed by her cousin Ashling, as she walked out of check in. Arra returned the hug but explained

"Right now Ash as much as I want to talk to you I want to sleep, flying always takes me out of it."

"It was an hour and a half flight." her ginger haired cousin complained in her full Irish accent.

"It always does, and plus I've basically spent the day with dad and I haven't even seen or called Jim and I miss him." Arra pouted as they walked out of the airport and got into her cousins beat up beetle dumping her stuff on the back seat and talked about pointless nothing. When they pulled up in front of Ash's house Arra said

"If your up can you wake me at about 9, 10 so I can go do something please."

"Sure, come on, we'll have a hot chocolate and them go to bed." Arra smiled and followed her cousin into the house to do just that.

* * *

**Yeah this is sort of a filler chapter but anyway I hope you all enjoyed it**

**-The Archfiend**


	16. Family Reunions Suck

**Sorry for the long wait I just haven't had the time to update or the means but hopefully my grandma gets me a laptop for Christmas which is in two days and I still don't feel Christmassy so anyway Merry Christmas and I will be updating again before Xmas day as my Xmas present to you anyway enjoy reading. **

* * *

**Family Reunions Suck **

Arra took a taxi to the outskirts of Belfast. The area was village like in appearance, she stopped the taxi in front of a three storey house with no neighbours within the vicinity, she paid the fare and walked up the narrow drive and knocked on the door. A woman with thick, curly, black hair and piercing grey eyes, and her eyes softened when she realised it was Arra who the woman then pulled into a hug.

"Ana you have changed so much, I've missed you my little one."

"I've missed you too Eilidh I have something you need to look at it." Arra replied before pointing at her head which had a nice bump on her head. Eilidh raised her eyebrow and ushered her inside before checking her head and tell her that as she thought she had minor concussion and not to do anything stupid. They spent a few hours together before Arra headed to Ash's to get ready to have the world's most awkward family meeting. Arra couldn't contain her joy at the prospect. That was a lie she didn't even want to go.

Arra took a deep breath in before following Ash into her mother's house to face all her relatives. Arra took her seat next to Ash, and she wasn't greeted nor did she greet any of her family. As this family meeting everyone had their say when the current family matriarch said so. Arra thought it was utter bullshit and didn't pay attention but instead of began deducing things about her family.

"Anastasia, have you found yourself a mam from a respectable family?" Great Aunt Edith asked her finally.

"It's Arra." She almost hissed "And for your information I am engaged to someone and we are very happy."

"Engaged, I see, did he ask your father?" Edith almost spat the last word "Or your uncle, and Mycroft wasn't it?"

"No he didn't the as he is yet to meet Holmes and he met Mycroft at Christmas not that I care for their opinion on the matter as it has nothing to do with them." Arra snapped.

"I do not like your tone young lady." Edith glared "Now Anastasia dear please say grace. "

"Very well Aunt Edie." Arra said closing her eyes taking Ash and the relative to the rights hands. "Dear Lord, we are thankful for the food we are about to eat, but we are also thankful for our lives as I have been shot, shot at, and impaled by a giant crossbow arrows, kidnapped and of course leaving your fiancé with your Bi best friend and when he tries to get with your gay best friend who lost your virginity to and then admitting to be the one who turned his sister into a lesbian but other than that life's great, Amen." Arra smirked

Edith stood visibly shaking with anger. "How dare you say grace like that!"

"Sorry I'm an atheist."

"Stop blaspheming, you Satanist whore."

"Now who is going against God, and I'm family and I'm pretty sure I'm not a Satanist you old cow."

"Get out!"

"Gladly," Arra stood to leave then paused "You know if you are waiting for me to die, so that Ash or someone else can become the Black Rose, you are screwed up none of you know what it's like to take a life or watch as their life leaves their eyes, none of you would last a week." Arra turned to Edith "And you are just put out because it falls to the first daughter well guess what that tradition dies with me, I will never allow my daughter have this life, as I don't even think I can have children with the scars on my stomach." She said lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach crisscrossed with white and pink scar lines, some straight and clean that had superficial damage but others were jagged and rough with deep tissue damage. Arra pulled down her shirt and stormed out leaving them all bewildered and she felt a burden lift from her shoulders final telling her family what she thought of them she let a small smile for on her lips as she flagged a taxi and head to the airport as she had took her bag with her to the meeting and grinned at the thought of seeing Jim.


	17. The Truth

Arra sat waiting for her flight back to London with Bon Jovi's Livin' on a prayer blaring from her earphones. When she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The she opened the message.

* * *

From: The Sperm Donor

Meet me at the pool where Carl Powers died at midnight tonight Arra – SH

* * *

To: The Sperm Donor

I might not be back in London sorry – ANAM

* * *

She replied quickly and the response came back almost instantaneously

* * *

From : The Sperm Donor

I'm going after Moriarty Arra I need your support. Be there. SH

* * *

Arra nearly growled at her phone before she rang Mycroft arranging so she could get to the pool for just after midnight.

* * *

Arra who had failed to fall asleep on the plane, and was rather annoyed when the car pulled up to the pool. She quickly loaded her gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans. She quietly walked through the building drawn to the sound of voices. What they where saying was incoherent but she could make out the voices of three men. She pulled out her gun and walked towards the pool door, and she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She silently slipped into the room this Moriarty having her back to her. She noticed the flickering red lights directed at John and Sherlock. She pressed the muzzle of her gun to the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it. Call the snipers off or your brain will be decorating the wall." Arra said forcefully through gritted teeth.

She looked at Holmes whose expression had changed from pride to horror. She looked down at the blinking red light on her chest.

"Do you honesty think I can't kill you before they pull the trigger. Turn around."

Moriarty turned round and looked Arra straight in the eyes she took an involuntary step back her expression one of horror.

"You bastard." Was her only response her eyes were filled with anger and pain. She raise the gun and pressed it to his forehead.

"Arra you know him?" John asked with confusion and Sherlock's expression said everything that John's question had asked.

"Yes he was my fiancé, and not anymore." A single tear rolled down her cheek the men were unsure whether it was from anger or heartbreak.

"Arra." Jim started reaching for her. In response Arra cocked her weapon.

"No you don't get to talk, you knew everything about mum and everything and you lied. No you were not mentioned to be like him." Arra hissed angrily "You know what screw you screw all of you if you can keep a secret so can I. Sherlock Holmes is my father and guess what I have an even bigger secret that none of you can even comprehend." Her voice was shaking but her eyes never left Jim's conveying her anger. "I am the Black Rose."

Arra saw the recognition in Jim's eyes she saw the anger in them she felt herself smirk at his anger.

"What did you say?" He spoke softly with a deadly edge

Arra smirked her vindictive side that she had inherited from her father began to show "Are you deaf as well as a lying assbutt. You all think you know me but you are wrong all of you." Arra pulled her engagement ring from her finger and moved closer to Jim so close she could feel his hot breath on her cheek and she shoved the ring into his suit pocket. She saw anger and betrayal full his expression but Arra felt nothing but anger at the shitstorm her life was again.

"Now either kill us or fuck off." She said harshly

Then stayin' alive started to play, and Arra knew whose phone it was and Jim politely asked to answer it which Holmes agreed while she glared at him while he clearly got a better offer she heard a woman's voice and crushed the flare of jealousy as quickly as it appeared and then he was gone and she just felt numb she felt John take the gun from her and felt Holmes give her an awkward hug which she didn't return.

* * *

She found herself at her mum's grave with no idea how she got there she checked her phone she had ten missed called from Mycroft alone. She rang Gwaine when a feeling of dread ran through her. He answered on the third ring

"Gwen do you know what time it is." He asked

"Gwaine where are you?" she asked ignoring his question

"Home in bed."

"You need to leave now go to Baker Street take as much as you can pack me some clothes, it will last until my inheritance comes through. Don't ask questions just leave, get me the phone taped to the underside of my bedroom side drawer don't leave that and my photo of mum, Colin please." she half instructed, and half Begged.

"Sure." He replied she never called him Colin so he knew it was serious and ended the call. She rang her contacts both in the government and in the homeless network to put priority on watching James Moriarty. Then she let her emotions escape she shouted, screamed and cried in heartbreak the one man she had loved was a psychopath, and sociopath she could have dealt with Mycroft was her uncle and Holmes believed himself to be one but she knew better, but she called her driver and asked to be dropped off at Sam's she needed her best friend right now who wasn't gay or she had slept with and Sam was the only one who fitted the bill.

* * *

\- I hope everyone has a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year I promise the updates will become more regular if I get my laptop lmao anyway have fun, and The Archfiend


	18. Heartbreak? How About I break Your Face?

Heartbreak, How about I break your face?

Arra sat in Sam's living room of the flat she now shared with partner Lance, nursing a glass of straight Russian Standard Vodka, the bottle resting by her feet, she was part Russian after all.

"Come on Pippin, tell me what happened?" Sam asked sitting next to her and placing an arm around her, Lance was working and Arthur had Saffire so they would be undisturbed. "Arra you're worrying me you haven't been like this since… well your mum."

Arra downed the full glass as a single tear dripped from her cheek.

"it's Jim." She said simply as her voice broke "he is a monster Sam, he tried to kill dad and John, and I want to hate him but I can't." She paused "I know my hands aren't clean but he knew about mum, I told him everything, he met gran and grandpa, I can't let that go, I put them in danger. I let myself fall for him and he's just like the rest, he lied to me, and I cannot pick him over dad, I just can't, he's a psychopath. Oh god, Sam what do I do?" Arra put the glass down and placed her head in her hands. Sam sat thinking and as she went to speak Arra's phone began to ring, Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects which Sam knew was Jim's ringtone, Arra decided to ignore it, but Sam had other ideas.

"Arra?" Jim asked

"No, not Arra, now you listen to me! You hurt her, big time, but I know Arra and she may forgive you but right now she is more likely to kill you, and before you ask yes I know what Arra is, I was one too, give her time and earn her trust she lied to protect her family from the truth, leave Holmes and his flatmate alone and even think of touching her Grandparents or Gwain or Mordred and there isn't a place on Earth that you can hide, I will come out of retirement to help her track you down. Let her get in touch with you when she makes up her mind. Do you understand?" Sam growled down the phone, Arra was too focused drinking away her problems from the bottle that she no longer cared.

"I understand perfectly, but do not think to threaten me again." Jim replied

Sam laughed "Arra is family and you hurt her again and it is not a threat it becomes a promise." She put the phone down and pulled Arra into a hug. That is how Lance found them around midnight Arra passed out hugging the empty bottle in Sam's arms. Sam woke and moved, and placed Arra so that she laid on the sofa, as Lance found a blanket to cover her, and the both of them went to bed.

The next morning Lance and Sam found the sofa empty, the blanket folded and a letter on top address to Sam.

* * *

_Dear Samwise,_

_I have to get out of Britain to clear my head, I need to figure out my priorities. You know I hate goodbyes so that's what this letter is. I have no clue when I will be back, can you tell Dad, Gwain, Mike and Gran, their numbers are below, tell them I'm on a business trip or something. Take care of yourself, Saffire and Lance_

_Sorry _

_Arra_

* * *

**Whoop I'm on a roll, anyway I hope you enjoy the next story update will be from Iron to Ice, Here I Stand which I was suppose to update first oops anyway enjoy**

**\- The Archfiend**


	19. The Prodical Daughter Returns

"Sherlock it's been four months, since Arra fell off the grid." John said to his flatmate with concerned eyes.

"I know John, I've searched everywhere, followed every lead and still nothing, either she is dead, captured or she just doesn't want to be found." Sherlock replied running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Have you asked Mycroft?" John asked

"Of course I asked Mycroft, I may hate him but my daughter is more important but apparently she has perfected hiding from him. She was engaged to Moriarty of all people John, why couldn't she have picked a goldfish like what's his face downstairs." Sherlock snapped, he was growing increasingly worried about Arra which caused a negative effect on his work. He could hear her voice mocking him.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Sherlock." John replied

"John's right, you can't and I love them like brothers." Sherlock's head snapped up to see Arra stood in the doorway, her fiery red hair cut short into a long pixie cut, her skin tanned, her body thinner as if she had lost the little fat she had and all that was left was lean muscle.

"Arra." Is all Sherlock said before rushing to his daughter hugging her tightly, his parental instincts finally kicking in.

"Hey Dad." Was her response as she hugged him back. "I missed you too."

* * *

Arra slipped seamlessly back into her everyday life, no one asked what happened in her four-month absence and she was incredibly grateful for that fact. Sam was the only one who knew everything, but Arra knew she needed to speak to Jim, no Moriarty, they were not the same people and that thought had saved her sanity many times but Arra didn't trust herself too. God she needed Lana right now. And that is where she found herself with a bouquet of white stargazer lilies, she almost ran when she saw a man place a single lily on her mother's grave. Arra stepped back and broke a twig, the man's head snapped round, Arra nearly bolted when she recognised Jim.

"Arra wait." He almost pleaded, his broken expression and general unkemptness caused her to paused. His hair looked as if he had run his hands through it multiple times, he had four days' worth of stubble.

"I…I didn't expect to see you here." She said simply

"I've been coming every weekend since you left, I cannot describe it…" Jim paused

"It's like she is listening and not judging, yeah she was like that when she was alive." Arra smiled gently as she walked past Jim, their shoulders almost brushing as she placed the flowers on the grave and sat down on the hard ground. She gestured to Jim the spot next to her, he allowed his mask to slip and his confusion to show.

"We need to talk to each other, don't we?" Arra asked.

Jim nodded and sat next to her. They sat silently for some time.

"Well this is awkward." Arra spoke finally

"I couldn't have agreed more." Jim replied giving her a soft smile

"I'm sorry, I lied but I had to protect my family, it was a promise I made to mum, I was supposed to never tell, that is our rule, the spouses, partners, the father, his family and any male children." Arra spoke not meeting his eyes

"That is quite sexist." Jim replied causing Arra to snort

"That is all you have to say?" Arra looked at him finally, his eyes filled with genuine affection which caused something to stir in Arra's heart, the thing she had suppressed for the last four months, a look of panic flashed across her face, without saying a word, Arra stood abruptly and ran. Jim looked on in confusion shouting after her.

* * *

Sam walked into her flat to find Arra on her sofa, at least this time it was without a bottle of Vodka. Sam was actually worried as it meant Arra wanted a serious conversation.

"First of all, stop breaking into my house and second, what happened?" Sam asked sitting next to her best friend, whose new look she liked.

Arra's lip twitched "Never… and I saw Jim." Arra said simply picking at her nails, Sam moved her hand to stop her.

"And what happened?" She spoke softly as you would to a scared animal or a small child.

"All of it, all of it came back, every time he told me he loved me, his smile, the way his eyes light up, … I … I still love him Sam, I think I always will but I can't forget what he did, can I?" Arra asked looking at Sam as if she knew all the answers to heal her heart and Sam wished she did. Sam sat silent for a few minutes

"Did he ever hurt you? Physically or emotionally before you found out who he was?" Sam asked, Arra shook her head

"Did he keep his promise?" Arra nodded again

"Do you want to be with him?" Arra hesitated then slowly nodded

"Well then you have made your decision then." Sam smiled

"But I can't he was going to hurt Dad." Arra spoke as tears filled her eyes

"Maybe I should just swear off men." She sighed, she hugged Sam and left.

Sam shook her head and spoke softly "That is not what your mum would have wanted."

* * *

**Yeah I did that, Jim is lost without his Queen, Arra is dealing with emotional turmoil and Sherlock figured that he is dad (Only took 21 years)**

**\- The Archfiend**


End file.
